Secret Space
by StarryNights513
Summary: This is my interpretation of Flora and Helia of when they first met. They bond over the place where they had first met and share secrets in their "secret space". I know bad summary, its a bit confusing.
1. The Boy by the Lake

"Flora! Get up! Today is Red Fountain's 50th Anniversary since it's opening! " Sella yelled from the outside of Flora's room. It was a sunny Saturday and Flora just wanted to sleep and stay in at Alfea. Flora grumbled and put her pillow on top of her head to black the sound of Stella's yelling.

"Flora I want to see my honey bunny Brandon sometime today." Stella said in a calmer voice trying to try a different approach to waking up Flora. However, Flora realized that arguing with Stella was futile and decided to get up and get ready. Flora put on a ligh pink spring dress with white flats and headed out of her room.

"Ready." Flora said and the Winx girls were off to Red Fountain.

At Red Fountain, the guys were already standing at the gate and awaiting the Winx. Stella was in no wait to greet Brandon and ran right up to him to give him the biggest hug that she almost knocked him down. The girls then walked up to greet their respective boyfriends. Bloom went with Sky to the arena. Stella and Brandon went with them. Techna and Timmy went to sit on a bench to look at the latest software on their gadgets. Musa and Riven went away to start quarelling once again. That left Layla and Flora alone.

"Hey Flora, I think I may check out the new gym that Red Fountain has recently put in. I have been dying to see it." Layla said as she and Flora started heading into Red Fountain.

"Go ahead, I could use a walk anyways." Flora said.

"Alright, well be back here in time for the celebration to comence."

"I will, Layla."

And with that the girls went their separate ways. Flora walked to the back of Red Fountain to the outskirts of the forest that surronded the school. It was always so green and plentiful and that always Flora happy.

Flora continued walking further into the forest until she came upon a small, clear lake. It had wildflowers along it's banks and lilly pads in the crystal clear water. Flora felt as though she happened upon a secret world and a place undescovered because nothing was imperfect in the splendor that was before her eyes. She was in a dream. That was until she saw someone at the other side of th lake. Her dream world and secret magical place was gone.

Flora walked around the lake to the side with her intruder. She saw that it was a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes wearing loose jeans and a loose fitting shirt. She was not familiar with the boy and had never seen him at Red Fountain before. Curiosity overtook Flora as she sat down next to him.

"The grass is a little wet but refreshing none the less." Flora said trying to stike up conversation. She rarely ever did this but since it was just the two of them and the boy had not aknowledged Flora's presense, she made an exception.

"Yes, it is." the boy said as he grabbed a sketch pad and a small brush and started draw what appeared to be the lake in front of him. He lightly moved the brush making sure to get every single detail of the lake perfectly. After a few minutes of awkward silence between Flora and the boy, he had finished the painting.

"You really got the essence of the lake down to a tee and the way you captured the flowers swayin in the breeze is truely amazing." Flora said enthusiastically as she looked at the boys drawing. The boyy gave a quick smile and tore apart the painting.

"What did you do that for? The painting was amazing!" Flora exclaimed after the boy ripped up the painting.

"I have been working on the lake as my subject for a week now and no matter how hard I try or concentrate I can never get it's true beauty in my paintings." the boy said.

"Maybe you are just trying to hard? I'm no painter but I know when I just let things flow and just focus on the moment I accomplish things thought impossible." Flora said as she started picking up the pieces of the painting. "Never think things have to be absolutely perfect. The you will miss out on the imperfections that make this lake beautiful."

"What imperfection?" the boy asked.

"The lilly pad in the middle of the lake has been torn apart by the fish. The flowers on the left side of the bank, the stems are all crooked. The tree over there to the right has moss on it." Flora pointed out. The boy looked at Flora while she wasn't looking and saw the fire in her eyes when she talked about nature and the beauty of imperfections that never crossed his mind.

"Hold still." the boy said as he grabbed his brush and sketch pad and started to draw Flora. Flora was shocked as he started to draw her for she saw nothing of interest about her in comarison to the scenery. She held as still as a statue trying not to make too many moves to mess up the painting. The boy spent what felt like forever to Flora painting her portrait of her sitting down with her sitting criss cross leaning back against her arms basking in the son looking at the lake. Then the boy was done.

"You may move now." the boy said. He then tore the peice of paper and handed it to Flora. Flora was surprised at how fantastic the painting was.

"Thank you it is beautiful." Flora said staring deeply at the painting.

"I'm glad you like it." the boy said.

"I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Flora and I am a fairy of nature." Flora said.

"Flora. Well, I am Helia and I am not a fairy but I love art." the boy said.

"Oh no! Look at the time we better be getting back to Red Fountain." Flora exclaimed as she got off of the ground.

"Let me walk you back." Helia said as he got his art equipment. Then he and Flora walked backk together to Red Fountain.

"I have never seen you at Red Fountain before. Are you new?" Flora asked on the walk back to Red Fountain.

"Ah, no actually. I came here for my first year and then dropped out to go to art school but then my uncle persuaded me to come back to Red Fountain." Helia said looking down at the ground as he and Flora slowly walked back to Red Fountain.

"Your uncle must be pretty convincing to make you come back to Red Fountain after you left. Isn't art your passion? Why not stay in art school?" Flora asked once again.

"Haha, Uncle Saladin can be pretty convincing." Helia quietly laughed.

"Wait, Saladin is your uncle?" Flora was shocked. How could a relative of Saladin's not want to be at Red Fountain and be a top notch fighter like him? "You must be really good then?"

"Yeah, I was top of my class. However, I hate fighting. I am more of a lover than a fighter. I'm a person who lives by 'the pen is mightier than sword' type of ideals." Helia said.

Flora and Helia finally reached Red Fountain. Helia then stopped again at the outskirts of the forest.

"When will I see you again?" Helia asked.

"Um, how about where we met tonight during the dance?" Flora said.

"Tonight then. When the fifth song plays at the dance we will meet here." Helia said.

"See you then." Flora said. She and Helia then went their separate ways to the celebration.


	2. The Celebration

**Sorry about the booboos in the last chapter. I am writing this in a rich text format which is a bad idea but my Word does not work and so there is no spell check. I will be sure to thouroughly check my chapter this time and other times after that. Thank you for putting up with it. Without further ado, I give you the next chapter.**

Flora walked to find her friends sitting in the first row of bleachers in the arena. She walked over there to sit by them.

"You're here!" Stella shouted. "I thought you were lost!"

"Well, I am here. Have I missed anything?" Flora asked.

"No, they said that they would be starting in five minutes," Techna informed, "I was worried you were going to miss it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Flora said as she sat down next to Layla. The sun was beaming on her and she soaked up the rays while Layla was litening to her iPod and the other girls were chatting with their boyfriends. Soon, Saladin walked out to the center of the arena and set off a firecracker to get the audience's attention to get the ceremony started.

Saladin started to speak."Hello, boys and girls. I am Headmaster Saladin and I would like to welcome you all to the 50th Anniversary of the opening of Red Fountain. Red Fountain was opened shortly after Alfea, the school for Fairies and Cloudtower, the school for Witches. I would like to extend a warm welcome to both schools as we celebrate this happy jubilee on such a glorious day." The arena was filled with applause. " Thank you, now let the festivities commence."

For the entire afternoon, the arena held a series of spectacles including hoverbike races, dragon shows and team and one on one fights between the specialists. Riven had taken home the 1st place in Hoverbike racing, the boyfriends of the Winx won the team fighting tournament and Sky won the individual combat with a final showdown between his best friend Brandon, which during the middle turned out to be more of a fun game resulting in them doing funny moves and the audience and even them bursting with laughter. After the afternoon activities were completed, it was time for the Celebration Dance and everyone went back to their schools to get ready.

At Alfea, the Winx were quickly, yet carefully, getting ready for the dance. Stella was the first one done and assisted the girls in their preparations.

"Stella, I can't breathe." Musa gasped as Stella pulled the strings to Musa's glittery red corset that went over a white silky dress.

"Suck it up! Beauty is pain." Stella said as she put her foot on the lower part of Musa's back. Meanwhile, Layla had finished putting on a bright green dress that flowed to the floor and looked like green waves. Bloom had started putting on her make-up but was already dressed in a dark blue dress that stopped a little past her knees. Techna was the second finished in her light purple dress that was tight fitting but tasteful and decided to update the software on her computer. Flora still wasn't done changing, in fact she hadn't even started. Flora sat on her bed with the dress still in her closet and she thought about the meeting with Helia.

He is nice, she thought, but I have only just met him. There was a knock on Flora's door.

"Flora, are you almost done?" Musa asked.

"Yeah," Flora said as she scrambled out of the bed to put on her pink dress,"I will be out in a minute!" Flora quickly got dressed and walked out to have Stella zip up the dress. The dress was a tasteful glittery pink with a light greeen sash going across the waist. It was simple, but so was Flora. She never liked to show off, unlike Stella who wore a bright orange dress that had many different components to it Flora wondered how she got dressed so quickly. Flora quickly did her hair up into a big ballet bun with pieces of hair that purposely hung to frame her face and then went with a very natural make up look. The girls were ready and headed to Red Fountain.

At Red Fountain the girls arrived and once again the boys were there to greet the girls each wearing black suits with ties matching the color of their girlfriends dress. The girls went with their boyfriends to the dance floor and Flora pulled Layla aside to talk to her.

"Layla, can I ask you something?" Flora asked.

"Of couse, what is it?" Layla asked as she grabbed a cup of punch.

"Well...I...nevermind." Flora stammered. Flora couldn't bring herself to tell Layla about the meeting with Helia.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Layla asked.

"Yeah."

"Well okay." Layla then stared at Flora with a suspicious look as she took a sip of her punch. There was a moment of silence as Layla finished her punch. She then set the empty cup on the table. "Lets dance, Flora." Layla said as she grabbed Flora's arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

"What song is this?" Flora asked.

"I've never heard this song before but I really like it, I will have to ask the DJ." Layla said.

"No, not the name but numerically speaking what song is it?" Flora asked once again.

"Oh, its the fourth song and now it is over." Layla said.

"I have to go!" Flora said as she ran off of the dance floor.

"Okay then, leave me here alone then. That's cool!" Layla shouted.

Flora ran to the outskirts of the forest surrounding Red Fountain to fid Helia in a black suit with a dark blue tie to match his hair and eyes. Flora thought that he looked stunning.

"You look spectacular Flora." Helia said. Flora blushed and looked down.

"Thanks, you look good too." Flora said shyly.

Helia then grabbed Flora's hand and he pulled her to come along with him. They started to walk deeper into the forest. The dance lights became dimmer as they walked further into the forest and soon the only light was the moonlight. Flora was a bit nervous.

"Helia, where are we going?" Flora asked as her voice shaked of fear.

"You will see." Helia said. That did not comfort Flora's fears. They went further and further into the forest when they suddenly stopped. Flora gasped at what was before her.

The lake shined in the moonlight and on the banks there was a radio and picnic basket and blanket. Flora was a bit confused, she had only met him this morning, however she finally realized that they were still holding hands and that they had not let go on the walk there.

**A new chapter should be coming soon but I have a summer AP U.S. History Assignment to do, but I think I can find time to write up a little something-something tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Dancing by the Bank

**New chapter! YEAH!**

Helia went to go sit on the blanket. Flora stood where she was. She was apprehensive about following him.

"Come over here." Helia said motioning Flora to come sit by him.

"Can I trust you? I mean what if you, I don't know, attack me? Poison me?" Flora said looking at Helia suspiciously'

"You followed me into the woods, where nobody can see us or hear us." Helia seductively said as he walked closer to Flora. Flora felt a shiver come down her back as Helia came closer. He then grabbed her hand and Flora's eyes went huge. Helia then pulled Flora over to the picnic area. They then sat down on the blanket.

"So why did you do this? I mean you only met me this morning." Flora asked Helia.

"Just trying to get to know you better. You are the first person that has talked to me, ther than my roomate. His name is Ribbon, or River..." Helia said. Flora then cut him off.

"You know Riven?" Flora asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he is a character. He never seems happy but he always talks about this girl named Musa from Alfea. Do you know her too?" Helia asked.

"Yeah she is one of my best friends." Flora said as she started to mess with the hem of her dress. She then looked at Helia who was grabbing a grape from the basket.

"Do you want a grape?" Helia asked. Flora turned the grape down. 'Do you want a grape? How stupid can I be?' Helia thought. He then put the grapes down and started to stare at the moon. The moonlight hit Helia's face and Flora couldn't help admire the way the light hit Helia's face. The light hit Helia's slender cheek bones causing him to look very mysterious and intoxicating. She couldn't stop staring at him and admiring his beauty.

"So hot." Flora whispered to herself. Helia turned to Flora.

"Did you say anything?" Helia asked.

"No." Flora said. She then turned away from Helia and stared at the trees. Then there was music playing. Flora's head then shot around to the source of the music. The radio then started playing some jazz that filled the forest with it's smooth melodies and sweet harmonies.

"Do you want to dance?" Helia asked. He then got up from the blanket and stretched out his hand.

"I thought you just wanted to get to know me better? I think talking would suffice." Flora asked looking at Helia but she couldn't resist and then took his hand.

"I just thought that dancing would help break the ice a little bit. I didn't think you wouldn't mind." Helia said as he pulled Flora off of the ground. He then grabbed Flora by the waist and pulled her close to him. Flora's heart started to race and she started to breathe heavily.

"Flora, are you alright?" Helia asked concerningly as he pushed Flora away from him.

"I think I may need to sit down for a while." Flora panted as she started to sit down. Helia started to help her down and then poured a glass of water and gave it to Flora.

"Here you go. Drink it, it will help you feel better." Helia said when she took the water. "What happened?" Helia asked.

"I just got a little light headed. Don't worry about it." Flora said as she took a sip of water.

"So I guess dancing is out of the question." Helia said, Flora could hint the sound of disappointment in his voice. 'Ugh, this is not going the way I had I planned it. Why can't I be cool? And why has every Shakespearen quote escaped my mind that I was planning to use to win Flora?' Helia thought.

"No no no, we can dance. Really I feel a lot better now. Thank you for the water." Flora said as she got up and held out her hand towards Helia. 'Maybe I haven't screwed this up.' Helia thought. He then grabbed Flora's hand and he once again pulled her closer. Flora heart raced once again but this time she kept her breathing under control. She then put her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. The music played and they danced along the bank of the lake. The moon gave the perfect lighting and the music swelled around them. The music then stopped, but Helia and Flora kept dancing. Flora then realized that the music had stopped and she stopped moving.

"Why have you stopped dancing" Helia asked.

"The music stopped Helia." Flora said looking into Helia's eyes. Suddenly, an urge took over Helia and Flora and they leaned in closer. Flora and Helia's breath soon met and the floral scent of Flora's breath made Helia's hair seem to stand on end. Their lips almost met then...

"FLORA WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED TO GO!" a voice rand through the forest.

"Stella...I have to go. I really enjoyed this night and I hope we can talk later." Flora said as she leaned away from Helia and started to walk away.

"When can I see you again?" Helia yelled as Flora walked away.

"I don't know. I don't have any classes tomorrow. What if we meet here tomorrow?" Flora said.

"Yes that sounds great." Helia said with a smile. Flora then turned back around and started walking. 'I think he may like me and I think I may like him too. What am I talking about I LOVE HIM! I just hope he feels the same way.' Flora thought and once out of sight from Helia she skipped out of the forest to find Layla.

"What are you so cheery about?" Layla asked.

"Ah, the trees are laughing and the moon looks wonderful. Everything is perfect." Flora said and she and Layla walked back to Alfea, Flora never losing the smile that she wore in the anticipation of seeing Helia again.

**Short chapter but I think I may write another one because it is late, I am not tired and the creative juices are really flowing. **


	4. The Interrogation

**I just can't stop writing so here is another chapter. Who needs to complete their AP assignments any ways? I have all summer to do that. Psh, any ways on with the story.**

At Alfea the girls had taken off thier clothes, took their showers and were ready for bed. However, nobody could sleep. Musa was complaining about Riven, Techna was waiting for her systems to back-up and then be updated, Stella was on the phone with Brandon, Bloom was practicing some spells, Layla could not stop dancing and Flora was concerned about her meeting with Helia the next day. She was trying to think everything through, what she would wear, what she would say and how she would act. 'Helia is so nice, caring, suave, handsom, and just so, so , PERFECT! And I am a little Ms. Nobody Tree Hugging Fairy. I bet he could have any girl that he wanted so why does he spend his time with me? Could he like me? Oh, that's impossible.' Flora thought to herself. Layla noticed that Flora looked troubled and went to go talk to her.

"Flora, you look upset. Is anything wrong?" Layla asked.

"No, it is just that everything is just too right." Flora sighed.

"Then I don't see what the problem is?" Layla chuckled as she patted Flora's back.

"Well, I don't deserve it. I am not pretty, smart, cool, powerful..." Flora said but then Layla cut her off.

"You are kind, caring, beautiful and a great friend. Things should always go your way. You never get a temper and you are always willing to help any of us. Flora, you are a great person and fairy." Layla reassured Flora.

"I guess," Flora whispered loud enough for Layla to hear, "Layla can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." Layla said as she sat down next to Flora on the couch. Flora felt like she was going to throw up if she told but she figured that Layla was trust worthy enough her secret about Helia.

"Well, you see I will be out all day tomorrow in the woods," Flora said.

"Well what is so different about that? You always go there when you don't have classes." Layla interupted.

"Yeah, anyways at the dance I was talking to a boy at Red Fountain and..." Flora continued but then all of the girls ears started to perk up.

"Did I just hear you say you were with a boy?" Stella yelled.

"Oh my goodness, this is too great!" Bloom chimed in.

"Girls, it is nothing serious or anything like that. We were just talking." Flora said defensively.

"As we all know talking leads to feelings, which leads to love.." Stella started.

"Or friendship!" Layla interupted.

"Thank you, Layla!" Flora shouted greatfully.

"You're welcome, but you are totally going to have a boyfriend by the end of the year." Layla said.

"LAYLA! I thought you weren't like that!" Flora shouted feeling betrayed by Layla.

"Sorry, I just think you deserve happiness! Wait, were you trying to hint that when we were talk... OH MY FLORA DO YOU LIKE THIS BOY! WHO IS HE? DO WE KNOW HIM? SPILL!" Layla couldn't control herself and went on spitting out questions for Flora to answer in front of the group.

"Layla, you are acting like Stella!" Flora shouted once again. "Besides it is none of your business."

"Oooo, Flora is in love!" Musa said.

"Am not! I only met him this morning!" Flora said.

"Oh this morning. So talking at the dance was the second encounter?" Stella questioned. Flora knew that she was caught.

"Yes, I met him while walking in the forest behind Red Fountain." Flora confessed.

" So what happened?" Bloom asked. Flora thought that it would just be best to tell her friends the truth about what happened.

"Well, before the celebration I went on a walk and I saw a student at Red Fountain sitting on the ground drawing the forest," Flora did not give the exact location for it was her's and Helia's spot, "I then sat down with him and we started talking about art and how he dropped out of Red Fountain to go to art school but then was convinced by his uncle to come back and train at Red Fountain. Thats all that happened that morning. Then at the dance, we just chatted more about art." So Flora lied a bit about the dance.

"So is that why you had to suddenly leave and leave me alone on the dance floor?" Layla inquired. Flora looked down.

"Who cares about that! What is his name?" Musa asked.

"I don't think I should say." Flora whispered.

"Come on, you can tell us!" Stella urged. She was on end about Flora's life and was the most eager to find out.

"If she doesn't want to say she shouldn't have to. And it is getting late and even though we don't have classes tomorrow there is still a full and productive day ahead of us." Techna finally said. Flora felt relieved. She was finally out of the interrogation that her friends had thrown her into. Flora then went to her room and got in bed. 'I hope everything goes right tomorrow.' Flora thought. And with that the nature fairy went sound to sleep of the thoughts of the next morning, the forest, the lake and Helia.

**Short chapter, but after I post this I will immediately get started writing the next one because I am just too exited about the ideas I have for my own good. So, the next chapter should be up in an hour or so. I hope you enjoyed this pre-Helia and Flora meeting. I thought it would be a good Winx moment and classic girls-on-girl**** interrogations about boys that I myself have had the unfortunate pleasure of being thrown into. Off to write another chapter!**


	5. A Morning by the Lake

**THE MEETING! GET READY!**

The sunlight had peeked it's head through the Flora's window casting it's light and warmth onto Flora's face. She suddenly shot up to get ready for the meeting with Helia. Bloom wasn't awake yet so it was a good time for Flora to gather her thoughts and get ready in peace. She went to take a shower and brushed her hair while it was stil wet so that when it dried it wouldn't be that hard to work with for even the tiniest bit of hair had to be perfect. Unfortunately, Bloom had woken up.

"Aren't we up early?" Bloom asked slyly. Fora just smiled and went over to her closet and pondered over the clothing choices.

"Ugh, I have nothing to wear." Flora grunted.

"Just wear what you always wear." Bloom said. "Besides, you have a whole closet of clothing, just pick something."

"You don't understand, I have to look perfect!" Flora said as she fumbled through her clothes tossing skirts, shirts, and shorts everywhere.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"No reason." Flora answered shyly.

"You are going to meet that boy today aren't you?" Bloom inquired.

"Are you still on that?" Flora was fed up and she just wanted everyone to get off of the subject. Bloom could tell that too and left Flora to her rummaging.

"Are you done in the bathroom? I want t take a quick shower." Bloom asked. Flora nodded still keeping her eyes of the mountain of clothes in front of her. 'I never thought I would do this, but I need the help of Stella Flora thought. Flora walked out to the common area of the dorm and luckily Stella was awake.

"Stella, I need your help about finding me the perfect outfit for a perfect day." Flora said. Stella then looked at Flora up and down. She was in the zone for picking out Flora's outfit.

"I've got it." Stella said. "The perfect for the perfect day, coming up!" Stella then snapped her fingers and Flora was dressed in a white sundress that had a pink embroidery stitching of flowers delicately sewn into the dress. For shoes there were a pair of light pink gladiator inspired heels.

"Stella, it is truely beautiful! Thank you." Flora then hugged the light fairy and went to the vanity and started to do her hair. She decided to put her hair in a sleek ponytail and put on very little make-up giving her a natural look. She was ready for her 'date' with Helia.

Flora grabbed an apple and headed outside quickly eating away at the apple. She then started heading to Red Fountain.

At Red Fountain, she was first greeted by Sky. "Hi, Flora!" Sky shouted to get Flora's attention.

"Oh hey, Sky. How are you?" Flora asked trying to be friendly. She still had a few minutes before she was going to meet up with Helia.

"Oh, I'm fine I was just leaving to see Bloom. What are you doing here?" Sky questioned Flora. Flora knew that she had to lie.

"I am here to go and examine the trees in the forest behind Red Fountain for a new spell that I want to try out." Flora nervously , oblivious to the fact that Flora was a horrible liar wished Flora good luck with her mission and headed out of the gates of Red Fountain. Flora was now ready to meet with Helia. She walked behind the school and saw that Helia was already there.

"Hello." Helia said shyly.

"Hi." Flora whispered. They were both nervous but inside both of them butterflies were ready to burst out of their stomachs. Helia then started to walk into the forest and motioned Flora t follow him. The walk was quiet and verging on awkward. Finally Flora said something.

"Nice day." Flora said. 'I am so stupid and un-cool. Nice day? Is that really the best I can do? I might as well give up on love now.' Flora thought.

"Yes it is. You look good by the way." Helia said. Flora then started to slowly regain hope that she may still have a chance with Helia.

"So why did you want to meet with me today?" Flora asked. The question had been lingering in her head ever since then night before, however, it now had just came out.

"I don't know" Helia said. 'He doesn't love me! I am screwed!' Flora thought.

'I am so stupid! Why did I answer like that? She will think that I don't like her! I should just give up now. No, I have to be tough!' Helia thought.

"Well, why did you come?" Helia asked. Flora didn't want to say that she loved him. She couldn't.

"I had no other plans today." She answered. 'She doesn't like me.' Helia thought. The rest of the walk was spent in silence but they had reached the lake. There was no radio or picnic or blanket set up this time, it was just the bare forest and the beauty of the lake. However, Helia did bring his sketch pad, a few pencils and two brushes.

"Are you planning to paint again?" Flora asked.

"And draw." Helia added on. 'Maybe I shouldn't paint, what am I talking about? Art is the only thing she probably finds interesting about me.' Helia thought. He then got out his sketch pad and grabbed a pencil and started sketching a flower on the bank of the lake. Flora just looked around at the scenery quietly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Flora asked. If he wasn't going to pay attention to her, she thought it best to leave and let him be alone to paint.

"No, no. I should stop. I guess painting while you are here is a little rude." Helia said as he set down his pad and pencil. He then turned to Flora. "So what have you been doing lately?" Helia asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, my friends and I, we call ourselves the Winx, have been trying to defeat Lord Darkar from taking over the magical world. But lately everything has been quite peaceful. A little too peaceful if you ask me." Flora said. Helia was deeply intrigued. 'Wow, she is beautiful and brave. Not to mention kind and caring. She is perfect, but who would love a loser artist that isn't a real hero?' Helia thought. "So, do you have any friends Helia? You know being the new guy around." Flora asked.

"Yeah, I met four cool guys. Riven, when he is not in one of his moods, is pretty tolerable to hang around. I met this guy Timmy a few days ago and he seems really cool, we had breakfast together this morning. Then I met these two guys Brandon and Sky in my heroics class a few weeks ago and we have become pretty close, we have been talking a lot." Helia answered.

"About what?" Flora ws curious to know what the guys were talking about. Maybe he knew stuff about the guys that none of the other girls knew about.

"Sorry, they have wished for me not to tell anyone and I should not break their trust. Why do you know them?' Helia asked.

"Yes, Timmy is the boyfriend of Techna, Sky is the boyfriend of Bloom and Brandon is the boyfriend of Stella and we and another girl named Layla form the Winx." Flora answered with a sense of pride.

"And what do you Winx do?" Helia asked.

"Oh not much. We just save the universe." Flora said.

"Well, that is more intense than my aunt Fiona's book club." Helia chuckled and Flora couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Helia then stood up and went to the lake and took off his shirt. 'Sweet mother of God!' Flora thought. Her heart started to race again and she started breathing heavily. Helia then jumped into the lake.

"Come on in. The water is perfect!" Helia laughed.

"I have no suit." Flora said. "Wait, I've got it." Then with a snap of Flora's fingers, Flora was wearing a light pink two peice. 'Oh my. Act cool Helia.' Helia thought. Flora then got up and ran to the lake and jumped into the lake. They started to splash around and have a water fight. Flora splashed Helia and he returned the gesture by splashing her back. This went on for some time before Helia called a truce. They then started talking.

"So where are you from?" Helia asked.

"Linphea. It is the planet of nature." Flora answered. "What about you, you must be from a great place being a great artist." Flora asked. Helia just looked down at the water. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't-" Flora rambled.

"No it is fine." Helia cut her off. "I just don't like to talk about where I am from." Helia continued.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you do not want to." Flora said.

"No, if we want to get to know eachother I think that we should be completely open with each other." Helia said. He once again looked down the water and sighed. "I am from the planet Nox, it's history is full of war and destruction. As a child, I was beaten in school and around town for being a pacifist and agaisnt the wars, I was seen as weak, an easy target. My parents were never there for me and art was my only escape. Then Uncle Saladin took me in and I have been slowly trying to rebuild my life. Saladin is my rock and I try everyday to be a great as he is but I feel that I let myself down everyday." Helia sighed. Flora then walked through the water and gave Helia a hug. 'She is touching me! Be strong Helia. Oh I can't' Helia then hugged Flora back in a tight embrace.

"Helia, you are a fantastic person and don't base your greatness on your uncle. Follow his examples but you be you." Flora whispered into Helia's ear. The soft gust of air that came out of Flora's mouth sent a shock wave through Helia's body. He then let go of Flora for him to lose the feeling, even though he did not want to. Helia then got out of the water and lied down on the grass. Flora got out and decided to get out of the water as well. She sat next to Helia in the fetal position. Flora then snapped her fingers and she was dry and in her original outfit.

"Flora, can I tell you a secret?" Helia rolled over to his side to face Flora.

"Yes, of course." Flora answered.

"Well I have been thinking, what if I don't succeed as a hero? What would I do?" Helia pondered.

"Helia, you will be a wonderful hero!" Flora reassured Helia. "You have nothing to worry about, unlike me."

"What do you have to worry about?" Helia was concerned for Flora.

"That I am not strong or good enough to be a fighter." Flora sighed.

"What are you talking about, you are fabulous and a great person! You are the strongest, caring, nicest, and friendliest person that I have met in my life." Helia retorted.

"I don't have the Dragonfire, I can't make objects with Morphix, I am not smart like Techna, I can't blind people with blasts of light like Stella and I can't deafen someoene like Musa. All I can do is trap my opponents with a few sprouts of plant life, but they always manage to escape in three seconds at the most. I am useless, I don't see why they don't replace me in the club." Flora was about to cry and Helia discovered that Flora crying was the worst thing that he had ever see and made it a personal mission to make sure that while he was around that Flora would not shed another tear.

Helia sat up and grabbed Flora's shoulders, "Flora, you have the whole natural world at your control. Who cares about a little fire or some light, they can just wear sunglasses." Flora started to laugh and that made Helia feel great inside for Flora had stopped crying. "I bet you that you are the best fairy of your kind. Flora, you are the greatest person that I have ever met and I l-" Helia stopped.

"You what?" Flora asked.

"Nothing." Helia mumbled.

"Oh." Flora said as she looked down. Their was a moment of silence and Helia stood up.

"Lets get something to eat we can make a picnic and bring it back here." Helia said as he strecthed out his hand towards Flora. She grabbed it and help get her off of the ground. She brushed herself off and they went back to Red Fountain.

They walked back in silence each thinking about the other and the secrets and pasts that were shared and those that were not. 'Why can't I just tell her how I feel?' Helia thought.

They reached Red Fountain and they went inside to grab things for a picnic. Flora, however, while grabbing banket caused a blanket avalanche. Helia went to help her, he bent down and she shot up and their lips met. This kiss sent a spark through each of their bodies, they never wanted it to end, but Flora pulled away feeling embarrassed and not wanting to let Helia know about her feelings towards him, got up and picked up the blankets.

"Okay, lets go." Flora panted.

"Yeah...um...we should...uh...go." Helia laughed nervously.

'That was great!' Helia thought.

'That was great!' Flora thought. And with that they made their way outside and back to their secret space.

**The meeting is not over but I just wanted to end it here. The second part will be up this evening or possibly this afternoon? We'll see. I hope you enjoyed this part of the meeting and thanks to everyone that has been reviewing!**


	6. It Must Be the Pollen

**The second part of the meeting.**

Flora and Helia walked back to the forest in total silence, for each had the moment their lis touched playing over and over in their minds. However, there were the occasional awkward glances at each other. 'Why did she pull away so quickly from the kiss? Oh, she doesn't like me that way. I knew it was useless.' Helia thought. He looked at Flora who was caring the picnic blanket looking at the trees of the forest. She looked calm and relaxed, she was beautiful. 'Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I mean, even Riven has expressed his feelings towards Musa and all of the guys come to me for relationship advice, yet, I can't even act somewhat coordinated in front of the girl I like. I guess it is not as easy as I thought it was going to be.' Helia then turned back to face the direction he was walking in, they were almost close to the lake. Soon, the shimering water of the lake was visible and before they knew it they were there.

"Lets set up here." Helia said as he set down the picnic basket on the ground. Flora then spread out the blanket and sat upon it. She looked once again at the trees. "Would you like anything to eat?" Helia asked.

"Sure, I can get it." Flora said once out of her trance of staring at the forest. She then reached over Helia and grabbed a sandwich from the basket. The smell of Flora's hair was that of roses and Helia could not help but take in the smell. The smell enraptured him in a sense of euphoria. He was having an outer body experience, he never wanted Flora to move. Unfortunately, she grabbed her sandwich and sat right up again.

"Helia, are you okay?" Flora asked. Helia was still in the moment of the scent of Flora's hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Helia said as he broke free of his high. Helia then grabbed a sandwich and started to eat it. Flora ate her sandwich in tiny bites, while Helia tore off chunks of his sandwich and stuffed the pieces into his mouth. Flora started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Helia asked after swallowing a huge chunk of his sandwich. Flora continued to laugh.

"The way you eat your sandwich? Why do you tear it apart like an animal?" Flora asked between her laughing fit.

"I've always eaten my sandwiches like this. Besides, I have always considered myself an animal." Helia answered. Flora stopped laughing and started to space out. Helia could see that he might have said something wrong.

"I was only kidding, I am not really an animal. I was just trying to lighten the subject a little bit." Helia was trying to mend his mistake by explaining his intentions.

"Oh no, I got it. I was just spacing out." Flora reassured Helia.

"Oh, you just had me worried there. I thought that you thought that I was weird for saying that." Helia said.

"Oh I think you are weird, but not for that reason." Flora said and then she grabbed a handful of grapes. She then proceeded to throw one at Helia. He reciprocated the notion and grabbed a handful for himself and threw them at her. They laughed and before long it turned into a game of throwing grapes into each others mouths, that task failed miserably. Flora then lied down on the blanket looking up at the sky and trees. Helia lied down as well.

"Today has been really fun and I've had a great time getting to know you." Flora said.

"Well the day is not over." Helia said. He then got up and grabbed Flora's hand and took her over to a tree. "Stand here." Helia instructed to Flora positioning her leaning against the tree. Flora was curious of what he was going to do. Helia then ran over and grabbed his sketch pad and paintbrush and started to paint a portrait of Flora. Flora stood like a statue. It took Helia about ten minutes to finish the painting of Flora against the tree.

"Are you done?" Flora asked as Helia walked towards her. He nodded her head and Flora loosened up her position against the tree. Helia then showed Flora her portrait, Flora was amazed how he could put that much detail into one painting. "How do you do that?" Flora asked.

"Do what?" Helia was a little confused.

"Paint like that. With such detail and perfection?" Flora questioned as she examined the painting over and over again. Helia then grabbed Flora's hand and led her back to the blanket. He then set her down and sat down next to her. He gave her his sketch pad and his brush.

"I will teach you. Look at that flower. What do you see?" Helia instructed. Flora was confused.

"What-" Flora started.

"Shh, now what do you see in that flower." Helia asked once again. Flora looked at it with great concentration.

"Well, the flower has a series of three layers of petals with five petals per layer, the stem is slender, and there is one leaf on the stem." Flora said with confidence.

"What else do you see?" Helia asked.

"What do you mean? That is it isn't it?" Flora was once again confused.

"You once said to look at the imperfections and the live in the moment. Now what do you really see? Can you smell it? Are there any tears in the petals?" Helia asked. 'He remembered what I said to him yesterday?' Flora thought. She looked once again at the flower.

"There is a shadow that has been cast by the sun on the left side-" Flora started.

"Good good." Helia urged Flora to continue.

"There is a slight bend in the stem. There is a small tear on the third petal from the right on the bottom row and a hole on the leaf that appears to be from a bug." Flora continued.

"Now that you have truly seen the flower, paint what you truly see." Helia said. He watched Flora, her hand was shaking and something over took him to take Flora's hand and help guide her along. Flora looked up to see Helia kneeling behind her and holding her had as he helped her paint the flower. Once again Flora's heart started to race, 'I really need to learn to get that under control.' Flora thought to herself as she and Helia painted the flower. Helia's breath was running down Flora's neck and she could not handle it and stopped moving her hand.

"What is matter?" Helia asked. Flora had started to breathe heavily again. 'Oh no, I have done something wrong again.' Helia thought. He let go of Flora's hand went to get Flora something to drink. Flora turned it down claiming she was fine. "I think we should go to Red Fountain." Helia suggested.

"Yeah. I think the pollen is starting to get to me." Flora lied for plants did not affect her however she had to come up with an excuse because she couldn't tell Helia that she loved him for what if did not feel the same way. Helia and Flora then picked up their stuff and made the walk back to Red Fountain.

At Red Fountain they put away the stuff from the picnic away and made their way to Helia's room.

"Well here is my room." Helia said before opening the door. Helia opened the door and to their surprise all of the Specialists and Winx girls were in the room. 'I forgot that Riven was going to be having people over.' Helia thought.

"Oh my word! This is too fantastic!" Stella yelled in surprise and joy.

**Next chapter coming up very soon.**


	7. I LOVE HER!

Flora then started to blush. She was embarrassed to have all eyes on her and Helia, but most importantly, the girls now knew who the guy was that she had been talking about the night before.

"So who is this? Musa asked. Flora was at a loss for words and could not make a sound. 'Oh no I have been found out. They will never let me live this down. Just play it cool, Flora. Ah, I can't believe this is happening. Why?' Flora thought.

"This is Helia." Riven answered Musa. Stella then got up from the small couch in the room where she was sitting by Brandon and started to walk around Helia.

"Hm, he looks okay. What are your intentions with our Flora, Helia?" Stella interrogated Helia like a father would interrogate his daughter's boyfriend. 'KILL ME NOW!' Flora was screaming in her head repeatedly.

"I just am trying to get to know her better and trying to make another friend, I mean she seems cool." Helia explained to Stella. 'Friend?' Flora sadly thought.

"Alright, I will believe you for now but if you do anything to Flora, I will blast you out of the sky! You got that?" Stella yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Helia said. He then looked at Flora with a smile and Flora smiled back.

"I think we should get going." Techna said.

"Yeah, sorry Helia but I think I should get going. I have classes tomorrow." Flora said. She then leaned over and whispered into Helia's ear. "Lets meet again on Saturday, same time and place?"

"I can't wait." Helia whispered back. They then pulled away and smiled at each other and Stella then grabbed Flora's arm and pulled her out of the room.

After the girls were gone all of the guys but Riven and Timmy stared at Helia with sly smiles.

"You dog! I didn't know you were interested in Flora, even girls for that matter." Brandon said as he went to wrap his arm around Helia's shoulders. Helia walked away from Brandon and sat down in a chair, not saying a word.

"Ha, Flora! What do you want with her? I mean she is not even pretty, cool or powerful. Why would anybody like her? Well, I guess someone has to." Riven laughed and laughed not even looking at Helia. Helia was fumming and he jumped out of the chair, turned Riven around to face him and punched him in the jaw. Once Riven was down Helia pinned him to the ground and started to punch him in the face a good number of times. Brandon and Sky had to get him off of him.

"FLORA IS THE GREATEST FAIRY AND PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER MET! SHE IS KIND, CARING AND BEAUTIFUL! SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! SO UP YOURS, RIVEN!" Helia yelled at the top of his lungs and then proceeded to try to lunge again at Riven.

"Calm down, he was only kidding!" Sky said trying with all of his might to restrain Helia.

"Yeah we did it to Timmy last year to confess that he liked Techna and we also did it to Riven. We just wanted to know the truth, however you are a lot more violent than the others." Brandon said.

"Yeah, some pacifist! I think you broke my nose." Riven said getting off of the ground clutching to his nose.

"This was all a trick?" Helia asked.

"Yeah." Timmy said. "Sorry, they threatened me not to tell you."

"NEVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Helia shouted. He then started to calm down and sat back down. "I'm sorry Riven. I really am."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Its only a nose it will heal. Besides, it was in the name of love." Riven said as he walked to the door with tissue trying, but failing, to keep the blood from flowing out of his nose and down his face.

"Where are you going, buddy? Brandon asked.

"To the freakin' nurse to get my nose checked out!" Riven yelled and he walked out of the room to the nurse's office. Helia then calmed all the way down and got up and sat at his desk and started drawing.

"So, Helia, have you told Flora how you have felt?" Sky asked. Helia stopped drawing and turned to the guys.

"No, I just can't bring myself to tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I will just look dumb." Helia sighed.

"This coming from the guy that gives _us_ relationship advice? You must really be in love." Brandon said. "Well that and the reason that you totally messed up Riven's face." Brandon added. Helia chuckeled and turned back around to go back to his drawing. He finished the scene of the setting sun outside of the window. He put away his pencil and started to put away the sketch pad when he saw the incomplete picture of the flower from earlier with a note attached to it.

'Meet me tonight at the lake and bring this picture so that we can finish what we started.'- Flora.


	8. The Moonlit Lake

It was 6:00 and the girls were at dinner in the cafeteria and all eyes and thoughts were on Flora. Flora ate her salad trying to ignore the girls but all she could feel were their stares.

"So, Helia?" Bloom giggled before she took a bite of her pasta.

"He is kinda cute, isn't he?" Layla slyly said. Flora then looked up at the girls.

"Come on girls, I'm not in the mood." Flora sighed as she took a sip of water. She was getting annoyed at the fact that everyone kept pestering her about Helia. "Besides, its not even like that." Flora continued.

"That's not what I saw when you guys were whispering and smiling to each other." Musa said. The girls all laughed, other than Flora. Flora finished her food and put her plate away.

"Flora! Where are you going?" Stella shouted across the cafeteria as Flora started to walk out.

"To the room!" Flora yelled back angrily.

At the room, Flora was completely alone and no one could bother her about Helia, she liked it like that. She watched the setting sun out of her window and was wondering if Helia was watching the same thing too. 'I can't wait to meet Helia tonight, I just have to get past the girls. Maybe I should call and cancel. No, that would just make it look like I stood him up.' Flora thought gazing out of the window. 'Techna, Bloom and Layla won't be that hard to escape from because they always get to bed early when they have classes. However, Stella and Musa could stay up all night. I wish I were the fairy of sleep.' Flora laughed.

"What are you laughing about, lover girl?" Bloom asked as she entered the room. Flora quickly turned around.

"Oh, just thinking about a joke I heard." Flora lied.

"Did Helia tell it to you?" Bloom sneakily asked. Flora scoffed and walked away.

In the commons area the girls were listening to music doing many various things. Stella was brushing her hair, Techna was playing a video game, Layla was writing to her parents, Musa was looking through her CD collection and Bloom was playing with Kiko. Flora looked around and saw a notepad and some pencils, she grabbed them and sat down on the couch that was in the room. She set her eyes on a plant in the room and examined it the way that Helia showed her how and started drawing. She was drawing in silence blocking out all sounds around her. She was drawing for what felt like ten seconds.

"Flora, I am going to bed. Don't stay up too late, we have class tomorrow morning." Stella said as she went into her room and shut the door. Flora started painting around 6:30, it was now 10:00. Time flew right before Flora's eyes and she only had a few minutes to get ready. She quietly walked into her room and grabbed a pair of pink shorts and a white t-shirt and white sneakers. She walked out of her room not waking Bloom, then out of the common area, out of the school and off the grounds of Alfea (This is before all of that barrier stuff in season three). It was a little chilly, Flora thought she should have brought a coat. She walked all the way to Red Fountain and went to the back. She snuck past the guards and made her way to the forest. She walked until she reached the lake and Helia was already there. 'How does he always beat me to places?' Flora thought as she walked towards him.

"So I see you had got my note." Flora said. He held out the painting. Flora noticed the cuts and bruises on Helia's hand. "Helia, what happened to your hand?"

"I was working on a ship with Timmy and I just messed up my hand." Helia lied. Flora then took Helia's hand in hers and kissed it. Helia was shocked.

"There, all better." Flora smiled and let go of Helia's hand.

"I don't feel better." Helia was confused. Flora smiled and started to laugh.

"When you were a kid and you were injured, did anybody kiss your wounds?" Flora laughed. Helia however did not and stared at Flora. She then suddenly remembered his past. Flora stopped laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"No, its okay. Thank you for the 'magical' kiss anyways. It may have not helped my wounds but it did help my spirits. Nobody has ever been this kind to me." Helia said.

"What about your uncle?" Flora asked. She knew Saladin was a great guy and friend to everyone.

"Yeah he is great but he can not do the same things that you do to make me happy. He can't come and meet me in the forest in the middle of the night, he doesn't really tolerate and appreciate my love of art as you do, and he can't kiss my wounds like you do." Helia said looking into Flora's eyes. She started to swoon and let out a huge breath of air. The air went right to Helia's face and he had found himself in anothe one of his highs. 'I need to stop doing this.' Helia thought. He then snapped out of it before Flora could notice. Flora then looked at Helia and just smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Helia asked.

"Don't you find it a little, I don't know bad, that we are out here in the middle of the night without anyone knowin?" Flora chuckled.

"Yeah, I do feel a little tense about being caught out of my dorm without anyone knowing where I am, what I am doing and who I am with." Helia sighed in agreement.

"So lets make the best of it." Flora smiled. She then proceeded to run and jump in the lake fully clothed not worring about how soaked she would be on the way back to Alfea. "Come on it. The moonlight makes being underwater seem so cool and it makes you feel like their is a spotlight on you."

Helia then once again took off his shirt and jumped into the lake. They both stood in the spot in the lake where the moonlight hit them. Helia went underwater and Flora followed. As they were underwater they looked at each other solemnly. Helia then went back up to the surface and Flora once again followed Helia's lead. Flora looked up and smiled as she observed the stars and the moon. Helia couldn't help but admire how spontaneous, friendly and appreciation of the notion that life should be lived to it's fullest potential. 'Don't blow it, Helia. This is a once and a million years girl. I will never find another like her. I just have to tell her how I feel.' Helia thought. Flora got out of the lake and went and sat down the grass dripping went and freezing. Helia got out of the lake and noticing the one he loved shivering, offered her his dry shirt to put on.

"Won't you be cold?" Flora asked before taking the shirt.

"Nox is a cold place. I have lived in temperatures so cold that this feels like 80 degrees. I will be fine. Besides, you look like you need it more tha I do the way that you are shivering." Helia said. Flora took the shirt and went behind a large tree and changed into it. She tossed her wet clothes into a pile by the tree and came out wearing Helia's shirt that looked like a dress on her and her wet shorts. Helia couldn't help but stare at her. 'I can't believe she is wearing my shirt. She looks so cute.' Helia thought. Flora then sat by Helia who was holding the incomplete painting of the flower.

"You actually brought it." Flora said pointing to the painting.

"Well you told me to." Helia said. He got out his paintbrush and paints but Flora took them from him and threw them across the grass. "What was that for?" Helia was shocked that Flora did that. That was not in Flora's nature to do something like that, maybe Riven's, but not Flora's.

"I don't want to paint."Flora said bodly staring at Helia.

"Well what do you want to do?" Helia asked.


	9. The Voice Was Right

**I think that updating often is good but I hope you don't mind that I update about three times a day. I just can't stop writing. I think I am getting too invested in this story. Maybe I will write the chapters and then periodically post them. I don't know.**

Flora just stared at Helia with her emerald eyes. Helia was really not getting the hint that Flora was starting to send. Flora then moved closer to Helia, still nothing. 'Act cool Helia. Maybe she isn't thinking the same thing that I want her to be thinking.' Helia thought. Flora then started to stroke Helia's bare arm. Helia was about to sweat. He was starting to get the hint. Flora then looked back up at Helia.

"So...uh...what...do you want to do?" Helia clearing his throat. Flora then turned Helia towards her. They sat facing each other and Flora looked at Helia sincerely.

"There is no easy way to say this but-" Flora started.

"I get it you don't like me." Helia sighed.

"Shut up." Flora moaned and leaned over to kiss Helia.

Flora's lips crashed into Helia's and it felt as if a million fireworks had been set off in each of their bodies. Helia then cupped Flora's face in his hands and Flora threw her arms around Helia's neck. The kiss was passionate and heartfelt. Helia was on cloud nine and Flora was right there with him. Helia then broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry. That isn't like me at all." Flora blushed and Helia stared at her. His midnight blue eyes were glazed over. He blinked to regain his focus. "I just wanted to say that I love you." Flora added.

'OH MY GOD! YES!' Helia thought. The inside was jumping for joy but the outside of his body was just sitting and staring.

"I...I...I...I...I...I love you too." Helia sighed. "I just never had the courage to tell you. I have loved you ever since that morning right here when we had first met. You were different, I had to get to know you better, I had to confirm my suspicions. At the dance I knew that you were the best thing I have ever known. I knew I loved you. I would rather live without the moon and sun then live without you. You were the new light in my world. I just wasn't sure if you liked me as well." Helia rambled. Flora blushed and smiled.

"I was afraid too. I don't know what came over me. I realized that what if I had just died right now, I would have never expressed my feelings. I love you and I knew it the moment I followed you into the forest. Something was pulling me towards you and a little voice in my head was saying that I could trust you. I am glad I listened, it was right." Flora said.

Flora then got a look in her eye and pushed Helia over. (THIS IS NOT A M FANFICTION DO NOT WORRY) Flora then proceeded to get on top of Helia and kiss him, she kissed him hard and those fireworks continued to go off. Helia placed his hands on Flora's back and Flora pushed her hand against Helia's chest. Helia then removed one of his hands from Flora's back and ran his fingers through her damp hair. Helia had never felt anything like this before, he never wanted it to stop and Flora had no intentions of letting that happen. She could kiss him all night if she could. They never stopped except for the occasional breaks for air. Flora and Helia felt as though they were one and nothing could tear them apart. That was until they heard someone clear their throat.

**WHO IS IT? Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I just had to write it. It was a very spontaneous chapter and it was kind of hard to write seeing that I have never been in a raltionship, but the fact that I am forever alone is besides the point. There will be another chapter soon. Just because they have confessed doesn't mean that the story has come to an end. It is quite the opposite mes amis!**


	10. Finding Out

Flora lifted her head in shock and saw the girls and boys. 'Oh no .' Flora thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry are we bothering you?" Stella said sarcastically. Everyone of the girls and guys were shocked. They could not believe that sweet and innocent Flora was on top of Helia. However, when Helia lifted Flora off of her and turned to the guys, the guys just stared.

"Look I am sorry guys-" Helia started to get up but was cut off by Brandon.

"No, go ahead. You kids have fun." Then the guys started to laugh while the girls were getting furious. Musa exploded.

"Do you know what time it is! Apparently half past WHORE! How long have you known this guy? A day? No excuse me a day and a half! You had us worried sick! Bloom woke up at 12:30 and told us that you weren't in your bed. We checked everywhere, we were even caught by Griselda and we lied and said we were looking for Kiko! When we couldn't find you we called the guys and they said they couldn't find Helia. We sneaked over here andwe looked everywhere. And look where I find you? Half naked on top of a boy that you barely know. I knew you were naive but not a dumbass. What do you have to say for yourself, you hussy?" Musa had gone beserk.

"I...I...I...I..." Floar tried fighting back tears but they started running down her cheecks and she ran away sobbing.

"Wow, Riven always said that you were a little cold and insensitive at times but I didn't believe him, I had never met you and I was going to make my own judgements. Riven was wrong, you are a FRIGID,HEARTLESS, AND SOULESS BITCH!" Helia yelled at Musa as he ran after Flora.

"Musa, you went too far!"Techna shouted.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for and you know it!" Layla yelled.

"Well, it is true." Musa mumbled.

"If my memory serves me well, you said you were in love with Riven and you had only known him for an hour! Also, Sky and I had a few moments together and we knew each other for about a few days!" Bloom scolded. Musa just stomped away.

Meanwhile, further in the forest, Helia found Flora sitting on a tree stump sobbing her eyes out. Helia walked over to her, knelt down and gave her a hug. She threw her arms around his neck and cried on his bare chest. It broke Helia's heart to see Flora cry and he had to find a way to console Flora.

"Flora," Helia said as her pulled Flora up, "I love you and I will always love you." Flora kept crying. "Flora, I would do anything for you. I would fight the everyone at Red Fountain for you. I would find a way to freeze Hell if that would make you happy. I would dink all the water in the world, climb the highest mountain, jump to space, cartwheel into Darkar's layer, whatever you say. I will never stop to make you happy. I love you! I could care less of what your friends think of us, it only matters what we think. We could run away, start a new life together..." Helia was then cut off by a short kiss from Flora.

"I love you. I want to be with you. Let me just talk to the girls. Will we meet in the usual place tomorrow?" Flora asked.

"As you wish." Helia said. They kissed once more and started to walk back to the rest of the Winx and Specialists.

"Well, well, well." Stella said. "I think we should be getting home." Stella walked over to Flora and Helia and snatched Flora's hand and pulled her away from Helia. Flora looked back at Helia and he longingly looked at her, waiting for her classes to end so that they could be together.

At Alfea, the girls were livid.

"What you did was not logical. Sneaking out at night? That is not like you! You always follow the rules!" Techna yelled.

"But-" Flora tried to say.

"Oh, and you went to see a boy you barely know? Do you know what his motives were?" Bloom chimed in.

"But-"

"Do you even know his last name, age, planet of origin?" Layla said.

"I-"

"What happened to our sweet Flora?" Stella said.

"SHE'S GONE!" Flora shouted and stormed into her room.

"We are not done talking about this !" Stell yelled from the otherside of the door.

"Oh yes we are! It is my life and I will live it the way I want to! You don't own me!" Flora shouted.

"I am surprised Helia hasn't made an offer to own you! For all you know you could just be another whore in his life! The way you were acting whe we found you, I'm pretty sure he had already made a generous offer! " Musa shouted. Flora was furious and flung open the door. She stared at Musa and charged at her. Flora knocked Musa to the ground and started throwing punches. Musa started to pull Flora's hair but Flora smaked her so hard in the face that she let go of Flora's hair and held her face.

"You are crazy!" Musa yelled before heading to her room to inspect the damage that Flora had inflicted upon her. Flora then turned around and stared at the other girls.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Flora growled. The girls looked shocked and didn't say a word. They were afraid of Flora. The sweet girl that they once knew was no longer existant. "I thought so." Flora then stormed into her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror to see if there had been any battle scars. She was pleased to find not a single scratch on her. She looked again and realized that she was wearing Helia's shirt. She brought up the neck line to her nose and inhaled in the intoxicationg aroma of mint. She took off the shirt and put on one of her own and fell asleep with his shirt firm in her grasp imagining that he was lying next to her.

At Red Fountain the guys were sitting in silence with all eyes on Helia. It was then that Sky had broken the silence.

"So I take it that you told her." Sky said quietly.

"Actually she told me." Helia confessed. There was suddenly a soft chuckle from Brandon then one by one all of the specialists including Helia burst in a loud laughter.

"Well, I am happy for you and Flora. We were just a bit shocked. Flora is just like a little sister to us and seeing her onn top of you was a little...shocking." Timmy said.

"Thanks guys, I am just worried about Flora. I wonder how the girls are treating her. Especially after the way Musa treated her. Riven, you better be glad that I refrained myself from punching Musa." Helia said. He was worried about how Flora would be if she had to deal with something like that again with nobody to console her.

"No worries. I think everyone wanted to punch her at that moment. We all told her that it was a little too much." Riven said.

"A little?" Brandon sarcastically asked. The guys then started to laugh one again.

"Well I am going to bed." Helia yawned. He went to his bed and realized that he was shirtless. He saw the marks that Flora made digging her nails in his chest when they were making out. He traced the marks for he did not even remembering feeling the pain for he at the moment was over filled with joy and pleasure. He climbed into bed and fell asleep with his hand over the marks reminding of him of the moment that they had become one and the anticipation of seeing her the next day.

**Okay, so this was a chapter that I thought would give some more conflict, I mean after they confessed it wasn't going to be all roses and butterflies. So I know this is not really how the Winx Girls would act but this is my Fanfiction and I do whatever I want. So ha! Also, this is my last update until tomorrow. I mean I don't have an addiction to writing or anything like that, hhha... So until tomorrow. Well when it is light out.**


	11. You Don't Get To Be Sorry

Flora walked into the cafeteria to find the girls had already made their way down there. She walked past the table and her friends glared at her. She walked past and got her food. She grabbed an apple and a bowl of cereal. She walked past the table again to find that her friends still were glaring at her. She sat down at a deserted table and ate her cereal with her head down slowly dipping her spoon into the bowl. Ms. Faragonda realized that something was wrong and decided to walk over to Flora.

"Flora, are you all right?" Ms. Faragonda asked standing behind where Flora was sitting.

"I'm fine." Flora whispered so that only Ms. Faragonda could hear her but Flora had not moved.

"Flora. Could you at least look at me?" Ms. Faragonda asked. Flora set down her spoon and turned to Ms. Faragonda and smiled, that was until a tear rolled down her cheek. "Flora-"

"I'm fine, really." Flora tried to keep the smile but her lips started to quiver.

"Flora come to my office." Ms. Faragonda instructed and Flora stood up and followed Ms. Faragonda. They walked to he office in silence and at the office Flora sat down in a chair across from Ms. Faragonda's desk. "What is really going on?"

"Its nothing, really." Flora said.

"Flora, you were crying and sitting by yourself. You and the other Winx are inseperable. Now what is going on?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"We just had an arguement." Flora said softly.

"What was this arguement about?"

"Nothing."

"Well nobody can have an arguement about nothing."

"It was about a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes a boy from Red Fountain."

"Who is this boy?" Flora was suddenly silent. She couldn't bring Helia into this mess that she had created between her friends.

"Ms. Faragonda I have class and I should really get going." Flora started to get up but Ms. Faragonda pointed to the door and locked it.

"You are not leaving until we sort this out. Now sit." Ms. Faragonda instructed.

"I really can't tell you who."

"I promise, what you say will not leave this room." Flora sighed and took a deep breath. She knew that she could trust Faragonda but she was still unsure. She decided.

"It was Helia."

"Saladin's nephew?"

"Yeah."

"Well what problem did they have with him?" Flora could not say that they snuck out or else she was going to be in serious trouble but she had to say something.

"They just don't think I should be spending so much time with him. They think that I am crazy for hanging around him so much seeing that I have only known him for three days now." Flora lied, well just didn't tell the whole story. Ms. Faragonda then reached for the intercom system.

"Will Techna, Stell, Bloom, Musa and Layla please come to my office." Flora knew she was in trouble now they would tell the whole story of her and Helia in the forest and sneaking out. If they told Faragonda about her and Helia Ms. Faragonda would lose her trust in her. The girls walked into Ms. Faragonda's office all together and stopped in their tracks when they saw Flora. "Now I understand there was a little arguement between you girls and Flora."

"Yes ma'am." Techna said.

"Now what caused this fight? Flora told me it was over this boy named Helia. Saladin's nephew." The girls eyes other than Flora's were suddenly widened in disbelief.

"Saladin's nephew?" Musa asked in disbelief. "That was Saladin's nephew?"

"Yes, you seem surprised." Ms. Faragonda said.

"We just didn't know. This changes everything." Layla said.

"Now I think that we can work some-"

"Don't worry Ms. Faragonda we apologize to Flora." Bloom said.

"Sorry, Flora." the girls all said in unison.

"Alright girls . Now go back to class." Ms. Faragonda smiled.

"Wait! That's it? They make me feel like complete shit and all they have to do is say sorry? I don't think so!" Flora shouted and then proceeded to unlock the door herself and storm out. The Winx followed her.

"Flora, we said we were sorry." Stella said. Flora turned to them and she had tears running down her face.

"Saying sorry doesn't fix everything! You really hurt my feelings and you made me feel like a whore and slut! You don't get to say sorry!" Flora shouted.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Layla asked.

"Figure it out! But until then just stay out of my life!"

"But-" Musa started to say.

"No! Just go away! You are only sorry because now you know who Helia is! I have tried to tell you he was good but all you did was cut me off! He was friends with the guys! You make judgements before you know somebody! Just...just...just leave me alone!" Flora then stormed away outside. She then started heading for Red Fountain. She pulled out her phone and started calling Red Fountain. The phone rang as Flora was quickly walking. Suddenly, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Helia?" Flora said, her voice breaking.

"Yeah, is that you Flora? Are you okay?" Helia asked.

"No, meet me at the lake in ten minutes." Flora's voice kept breaking trying to hide her tears.

"Alright, I will be there in ten minutes." Helia said. He was concerned as to what was wrong with Flora thet he hung up the phone. He grabbed a jacket but Riven saw that he was in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Riven asked.

"Out!" Helia shouted as he ran out the doors. Helia ran through the school and stormed out of the building. He then walked through the forest trying to seem calm for when he saw Flora, she was in distress and he was the one that she was counting on. He thought about as if he were seeing Flora and nothing were wrong he tried to gather happy thoughts. He finally reached the lake and saw that Flora had not yet arrived and leaned against the tree. Flora then showed up, tears running down her face. Helia's heart broke.

"Helia!" Flora shouted. She ran towards Helia and when she reached him, hugged him with all of her might. Tears flowed harder and faster. Helia held on to her and stroked the back of her head. She never wanted to let go of Helia, because in his arms she felt safe from her friends. Nothing could hurt her. Flora cried on Heila for a few minutes and then the tears subsided. She looked up at Helia and tried to smile.

"What happened?" Helia asked. He wiped the tears from Flora's eyes and hugged her once again.

"The girls." Flora said.

"What did they do to you?" Helia asked. Flora looked up and stared at Helia.

"Oh, we got into a fight yesterday."

"About what?"

"You and me. They told me I was crazy for liking you without even meeting you. They assumed that you were looking for a good time and I was willing to give it to you. Then I beat up Musa and then at breakfast I sat alone and Ms. Faragonda saw that there was something wrong. So I went back to her office and the girls came in shortly after. I told Ms. Faragonda about the incident and she knew who you were and by this time, so did the other girls and they tried to apologize. But not to me but to the situation. They apologized to judging you which I was thakful for but the things they called me could not be softened by saying Sorry. Then I got mad and I just needed to see you because with you I feel happy and safe." Flora started going on and on about the situation. Helia then hugged Flora tighter than he ever had before.

"Flora, I love you and I am so glad that you stood up for us." Helia said.

"You should have seen Musa this morning. She had a black eye and a red face." Flora and Helia both laughed. "I thought you hated the idea of fighting?"

"I do, but with you everything seems right. I would fight everyone just to protect you." Helia answered. Flora then leaned in and gave Helia a soft kiss on the lips and smiled.

**WILL THE WINX MAKE UP? New chapter coming up soon. Sorry for the delays I've been trying to think of what to write, I wouldn't really call it writers block because I know what I want to write but I am trying to find ways to convey it in a story. The inner machinations**** of my mind are an enigma. 10 points to whoever reviews with who said that last sentence. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**


	12. Falling Asleep Next To You

Helia and Flora sat against a tree and started talking.

"Did you know when I was a kid I wanted to be the world's greatest artist and have my own gallery in a museum filled with my artwork so everyone could admire them." Helia said.

"Now what do you want to do?" Flora asked looking at Helia. Helia turned to look at Flora.

"The same thing." Helia and Flora both started laughing. "What do you want to do with your life, Flora?" Helia asked.

"To make the best of life and make others happy. If I could bring joy into at least one person's life I would consider my goal accomplished." Flora said.

"Well consider your mission accomplished." Helia smiled and kissed Flora on the cheek.

Helia then walked over to the banks and picked a flower for Flora, not just any flower but the flower that they had painted the other day. Helia walked over, sat down and put the flower into Flora's hair. She smiled as the white flower sat perfectly in her light brown hair. Then lied down on her side with her facing Helia. She closed her eyes and listened to the trees and the plants. Helia lay right beside her and cuddled him within his arms. He smelled her hair that smelt of roses and grass, he was in heaven. Now Flora could hear the beating of Helia's heart and she fell asleep in his embrace. Helia looked down at Flora who was asleep with a smile on her face and decided to join her in sleep. Helia dreamed about the day her met Flora by the lake and the way she had a light around her that told him she was the one. Flora dreamed about the dance and how she and Helia almost kissed and what would have happened if Stella hadn't interrupted from afar. They both slept having not a care in the world for they were in their secret space and with each other.

Flora woke up and discovered that Helia was still asleep. She looked up and noticed the stars and was worried. 'How long have I been asleep.' She checked the time on her phone. '11:00! It only felt like ten seconds ago since it was 4:00' She then sat up and Helia awoke due to the rapid movement by Flora.

"Helia it is 11:00!" Flora quietly shouted. Helia suddenly popped up.

"Oh man are we in trouble!" Helia said he then stood up and started pacing. Flora was still sitting down by the tree and looked up at Helia and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Helia asked still pacing.

"Well, it is way too late for either of us to be out and they haven't sent out a search party like last night so we might as well stay out here and just have a little sleep over. Besides tomorrow I only have an afternoon class." Flora laughed and Helia started to laugh as well.

"Good idea." he said. He then sat back down and kissed Flora. Flora then lied back down and leaned her head against Helia's chest and started to hum to herself. Helia rested his head against the tree and listened to Flora hum and started to drift to sleep. He tried to stay awake and wait for Flora to fall asleep first for he wanted to make sure she fell asleep safely. He kept his eyes open in determination but when he looked down, Flora was already asleep and he finally able to sleep.

The whole night not a single person or thing bothered them. The sounds of crickets and running water were the only sounds of the night. Helia and Flora slept sweet and sound all night and were awoken to the rays of sunlight that peaked through the trees of the forest. Helia woke up to find Flora still asleep and tried not to move that much and make Flora wake. Helia checked the time on his watch and saw that it was seven in the morning. 'I have the whole morning to spend with Flora, that is if she gets up.' Helia thought. To Helia's luck, Flora had woken up shortly after he had. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Helia. That already told her that today was going to be a good day.

"Good morning." Helia whispered to Flora. Flora rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," she yawned, "what time is it?" Helia looked again at his watch.

"7:05." he smiled. She smiled back and sat up.

"Well, that gives us until 1:00 to spend together." Flora said.

"Well, I have heroics class at 11:30." Helia said. "I hope you aren't disappointed."

"No, I know that you cannot control that. How about I go back to Alfea and we can just do something tonight?" Flora asked.

"Yeah sure, dinner in Magix?" Helia asked as he stood up. He stretched out his hand and Flora took it. He helped her up and he grabbed on to her waist.

"Sure, will it be fancy or casual?" Flora asked.

"Hmm, casual. I know a nice vegetarian cafe that you would really enjoy." Helia said.

"Yum." Flora then hugged Helia and they walked back to Red Fountain hand in hand. At Red Fountain, Flora and Helia said their good byes and Flora left for Alfea.

At Alfea Flora walked into her dorm hoping that the others had not woken up yet. To her dismay they were already awake. They all looked at her while she walked in. Stella then went up to Flora and gave her a present.

"What is this?" Flora asked holding the present.

"Just a way to say 'We're Sorry.'" Stella said she smiled and Flora just frowned.

"Take it back." Flora said. She shoved the present back at Stella.

"Flora, that is the pink and green top that you were wanting and it cost a fortune." Bloom chimed in.

"I don't care! You can't just buy me off like that!" Flora shouted before storming off to her room. The girls all stared at each other in shock.

"I thought that would surely work." Stella said.

"I told you that we couldn't buy her off!" Techna shout to the girls. "I'm going in there to talk to her." Techna then turned off the computer and stood up. She walked over to Flora's door and knocked. No answer. Techna knocked again a little harder. No answer. Techna, getting worried opened Flora's door and saw Flora in the corner of her room.

"What are you doing?" Techna asked as she stood in Flora's doorway.

"Come in and shut the door." Flora said she had not moved. Techna shut the door and Flora walked towards Techna.

**Thanks for reading. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Tune in later for another chapter. Oh, also a shout out to our chapter 11 quote winner, tiffanyrockin who guessed the correct answer of Patrick for Spongebob Squarepants. She was awarded the 10 points! There will be more opportunities to win points when I can think f quotes from things to put in my little post-chapter notes. Haha, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. I'm Sorry

Flora walked slowly towards Techna.

"Sit." Flora instructed and Techna sat at the edge of Flora's bed.

"Flora what-" Techna started to say.

"Sh, it is my turn to talk now." Flora sat next to Flora and seriously looked at her.

"What you guys did to me was very hurtful. You know I am not like that at all, Helia is a great guy and you never let me explain that. I am still the sweet Flora but you need to stop treating me like a child. I am glad that you guys are looking out for me but I know what is good and bad for me. I don't need anyone telling me how I should act and feel. I have my own brain. I love Helia, and he loves me, he would never hurt me."

"Why are you telling this to me?" Techna asked.

"Because you are the one that shocked me the most at being mad at me. You are always so logical but then you decided to act as illogically as the others. I just knew that if I explained thee situation to anyone else they would just yell at me. I am sorry for the way I acted towards you all. " Flora said.

"Oh Flora, I should be the one who is sorry. I never meant to act that way towards you and you are right I was acting very illogically. I hope you can forgive me and the others." Techna hugged Flora and Flora wrapped her arms arounnd Techna.

"I will. Before you came in and I was thinking that I needed to explain myself to someone and maybe that would make me feel a lot better. Then I realized that maybe I was the one who needed to apologize." Flora said still hugging Techna. They let go and the both stood up.

"You had me worried there when you didn't answer I thought something was wrong." Techna said as they headed towards the door.

"No. Just thinking." Flora and Techna stepped outside into the commons area where all the girls were doing miscellaneous activities. They all stopped and looked at Flora and Techna.

"So?" Layla asked.

"I explained everything to Techna and she made an apology from all of you and I accept. I would also like to say that I am sorry the way that I acted." Flora said.

"Yay!" Stella exclaimed.

"Does that mean that the sweet Flora is back?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, but I already told Techna that you guys just need to trust me." Flora added.

"Of course!" Musa replied. Musa then walked over to Flora and they both grabbed each other in a hug. Soon every one else joined in for a group hug.

"The Winx are back together!" Layla shouted. "So what should we all do tonight?"

"Actually, I was going out to dinner with Helia tonight." Flora blushed. Stella walked over to Flora and walked around Flora.

"Hmmm, we need to go shopping after our class." Stella said.

"For what?" Bloom asked.

"The perfect outfit for Flora's date!" Stella exclaimed.

"But it is only a casual dinner at a cafe. I don't need a new outfit." Flora objected.

"Well, it will be the most perfect casual outfit ever!" Stella exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it is time for class." Techna interjected pointing to her watch.

Soon the girls grabbed their books and rushed to class. In class, Palladium was teaching them a spell that could trace dark magic.

"This spell can be very helpful in detecting signs of dark magic as to either stay away from it or fight it head on." Palladium said. Flora was taking notes when a note landed on her desk. 'Meet at the gate. -Stella' Flora looked at Stella and Stella smiled to Flora. Stella then gave a signal meaning to pass the note to Bloom and the other Winx. Flora then passed the note to Bloom and soon all of the girls had got the message.

After class, Flora went to put away her books in her room. She noticed that she had a text message, it was from Helia. 'Hey, I broke my leg in heroics class, I just thought I would let you know. However, I can still make the date. See you at 7. -Helia.' Flora chuckled at the text wondering why Helia could have hurt himself that bad in a class. She was worried but the fact that he still wanted to see her when he was injured made her laugh. She was happy that he still kept his promise. Flora then picked up her phone and ran outside to the gate where her friends were waiting.

"About time!" Musa shouted as Flora ran to them.

''I just had to put my stuff away." Flora was panting by the time she had reached the girls.

"Well she is here now and WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" Stella had no patience to wait as she grabbed Flora's arm and started to quickly walk to the place where they usually caught the bus to Magix, and all the other girls started to follow.

On the bus the girls were talking about Flora and Helia.

"So, where is Helia from?" Layla asked.

"Nox." Flora answered.

"Really?" Musa shd leaned over the aisle of the bus.

"Yeah." Flora said.

"Sorry."

"We talked about it and we try not to talk about it, we tend to stick to the good side of life."

"That's good." Bloom said. "How old is he?"

"20." Flora responded.

"20?" Bloom said in disbelief. "Isn't he the same year as the other guys?"

"Yes but he dropped out after his first year. He was the top of his class. He went to art school because he wants to be an artist but Saladin convinced him to come back, even though Helia is a pacifist." Flora explained.

"Oh."

The girls had finally reached Magix and Stella was the first off of the bus, everyone else dragging behind her.

"Come on we only have five hours for shopping. Hurry!" Stella shouted to the girls to make them move faster. Stella then took everyone into a small boutique and she went straight for the racks. She grabbed about twelve different outfits. "Try these on." Stella instructed.

"All of them." Flora asked with complaint in her voice.

"Yes all of them!" Stella then pushed Flora to the dressing room and outfit by outfit Flora came out waiting for the opinions of the girls. Everytime there would be a disagreement on the outfit. Somebody would love it and the others would hate it. That is until Flora came out in the twelfth out outfit and all of the girls agreed that it looked amazing and that with that outfit, she could have any guy she wanted. They all decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a loose pink camisole and a white cardigan to go over the camisole. Flora was pleased because it wa simply perfect. Nothing to bold and flashy. Just the way she liked it. It was 5 and Flora had two hours before her date with Helia that the girls went back to Alfea so that Flora could get ready.

Back at Alfea, Flora took a shower and got dressed. She walked out into the common room in her new outfit and a towel over her head. The girls laughed and Flora took the towel off of her head. Stella then came over to her with a make-up brush and Bloom came over with a comb and hair dryer. They sat Flora down in front of the vanity and worked their magic. At 6, Flora had a beautiful make-up look that had color but looked natural and a bun done right that it was perfectly messing, Bloom pulling out the right number of strands to make Flora look fabulous. Flora then hugged Stella and Bloom.

"Go get him!" Musa shouted as Flora headed out of the door. Flora smiled and walked towards the gate. Flora got to the gates and started to walk to the bus stop heading to Magix where she had just been a little over an hour ago. She had finally reached the bus stop and waited for the bus stop and the bus had come. She boarded the bus and sat in the back of the bus. 'I hope everything is perfect tonight.' Flora thought. She sat in silence deep within her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that she was in Magix until she heard the bus driver say it was the stop for Magix. Flora then snapped out of her thoughts and got off the bus. By the bus stop she saw Helia in a cast leaning against crutches. She went over him and she started to giggle.

"What?" Helia asked.

"I leave you alone for eight hours and you go and break yourself?" Flora giggled looking at Helia's leg.

"Well, I could never function fully without you." Helia started laughing. "You look great by the way."

Come on, I'm starving." Flora said. Helia then put his crutches under his arms and he and Flora started heading towards the restaurant.

**I know kind of a weak ending to a chapter but I wanted to end it before they got to the restaurant. Why? Because I'm bad, do whatever I want! ( 15 points for that sentence). Anyways, new chapter coming soon.**


	14. Wiping the Corners

Flora was walking, and Helia was hobbling down the street when they reached their destination.

"Here it is. Cafe Vegetariano." Helia said while leaning against his crutches opening the door. Flora smiled and walked inside.

"Buonasera!" the hostess said behind the tall podium. "Welcome to Cafe Vegetariano, how many will you be expecting tonight?"

"Just us." Helia said.

"Si, outside of inside?" the hostess asked grabbing two menus. Helia looked at Flora wanting to know her opinion. Flora looked at the hostess to answer.

"Outside." Flora said.

"It is a lovely evening, how romantic. Follow me please." the hostess said. She then led them to a small table outside of the restaurant. Helia tried to pull out Flora's chair but he had to hop on one leg to move back for the chair to move along with him. However, he almost fell back that was until Flora had caught his arm and helped him destabilize.

"Thanks." Helia whispered. After Helia and Flora were seated, the hostess handed the couple their menus.

"Your server will be out in a few minutes." with that said the hostess left. Helia and Flora were looking over the menu deciding what to have.

"The pesto looks really good." Flora said looking into her menu. "I think I will get that."

"I think I will get the broccoli and cheese soup." Helia said and then he put his menu down. Flora then put hers down, put her hands under her chin and looked at Helia.

"So tell me, how did you break your leg in heroics class?" Flora asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Helia said quietly.

"How could I ever laugh when you are hurt?"

"Okay, so I was fighting with RIven and I beat him. He then got mad and decided to push me off of the platform that was about 7 feet off of the ground. I landed on my leg and broke my leg in three spots. I mean it wasn't really that heroic-y that my accident happened that way, sorry it couldn't be impressive like-"

"Helia, it doesn't matter to me. What happened to Riven?" Flora asked.

"Sent to the counselor for therapy."

"Well that is two years over due." Flora and Helia then both laughed and the waitor then came over. The waiter was tall, tan and handsome. Helia felt threatened but he didn't let that affect him.

"Ciao, my name is Paolo and I will be your server this evening. May I take any orders that you may have?" the waier said in an Italian accent.

"Hi Paolo, I would like the Giardino Pesto with some Pixie Tea." Flora looked at the waiter and smiled.

"Excellent, and for you sir?" Helia looked at tha waiter and put on his best smile.

"The broccoli and cheese soup and just a glass of water to drink." Helia said.

"Alright, your food will be out in a few minutes." the waiter said and he took the menus and headed back inside. Flora then looked at Helia.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, of everything that could go wrong, Riven trying to kill me resulting in the breaking of my leg and the good looking waiter, you still manage to make me feel better about everything." Helia said looking into Helia's eyes.

"You thought that waiter was cute? Next to you a puppy doesn't captivate my heart and attention like you do." Flora chuckled and Helia joined her.

"I guess I felt threatened because you are just so beautiful that the thought of you actually liking me still seems surreal." Helia laughed.

"Well don't feel threatened and news flash, this, me and you, is real." Flora said before leaning across the table and kisinng Helia lightly on the lips. They talked about school and their friends.

"Stella really did that?" Helia said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she had to take three showers just to get it all off of her. Stella was never the same after that." Flora was cracking up remembering the incident. "But Timmy's situation beats them all."

"Oh please!" Helia scoffed.

"Don't beg." Flora retorted. (Something my dad says when he says something ridiculous and we say oh please, he says don't beg.) "That was ridiculous and you know it!" Flora shouted.

"Yeah, it was." Helia sighed.

"Oh the food is here!" Flora said enthusiastically as Paolo walked with their food and drinks. He then set the respective drinks and dishes in front of Helia and Flora. "Thank you, it smells delicious." Flora smelled.

"Graizie, but I don't make the food I just serve it but godere." the waiter said before he walked away to the other tables. Helia and Flora undid their napkins holding their silverware, grabbed the appropriate silverware and started to eat.

"That looks really good." Helia said pointing to Flora's pasta.

"It is do you want some?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Helia answered and Flora stuck her fork in the pasta and twirled it to give Helia a bite. Helia bit down on the fork and took the pasta from the fork. He chewed it and swallowed the pasta and smiled.

"That is pretty good." Helia said. Flora started laughing.

"What?" Helia asked. Flora pointed to Helia's face.

"You have sauce on your face." Flora laughed before taking her napkin and reaching over to Helia and wiped the corners of his mouth.

"That was embarrassing." Helia sighed and slumped down in his chair and took another spoonful of soup and stuck it in his mouth.

"No, it was cute." Flora reassured. They then sat in silence eating their food. Helia looked at Flora the entire time she ate. She looked up occasionally at Helia and smiled. However, before any of them could finished it started to get very cold.

"My is it getting cold." Helia said.

"Yeah. It must be getting late." Flora said.

"Its only eight o'clock and its May." Heiia stated. "It shouldn't be this cold, it feels like a midnight in January." Soon some storm clouds appeared. Flora was shivering and when she saw the clouds she stopped. Her face suddenly had an expression of anger. She then threw off her jacket to show her bare arms that made Helia go crazy. She stood up knocking her chair over.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Flora shouted and Helia just stared at Flora in confusion as if she had gone crazy.

**Short chapter, new chapter coming soon. Yadayadayada. Hope you enjoyed! The winner of the most recent quote challenge winner is The Demon's Reflection with the correct answer of South Park (Cartman said it) winning 15 points.**


	15. The Attack

Flora jumped the small black fence that made the border separating the cafe from the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Helia shouted. Flora did not answer kept walking. "Flora!"

Flora turned her head and pointed to Helia, "Stay here! Do not move!" Flora was adamant in her request. Flora kept walking and stood in the middle of the street and looked up at the clouds. The people in the town ran to the closest shop, restaurant or apartment to take cover from the storm. Helia grabbed his crutches and hobbled over to Flora.

"What is it?" Helia asked as he approached Flora. Flora shot her head around to look at him.

"I thought told you to stay where you were?" Flora said through her gritted teeth.

"No, I won't leave you!" Helia shouted. "Now what is going on? Tell me!"

"It's complicated." Flora whispered.

"No, how Timmy explains math and computers is complicated." Helia said.

"Fine, you see those clouds and the reason it was so cold is not due to the weather, it is because of these three witches, The Trix." Flora explained.

"So, three girls made the weather unseasonal but why did you and everyone run?" Helia asked.

"They are bad news. They aren't trouble makers, they are evil and the girls and I are their biggest enemies." Flora said.

"Enemies?" Helia was once again confused.

"Yes, they want world domination and they tried to obtain it last year and we stopped them with the help of the fairies of Alphea, the other witches of Cloud Tower and the Specialists. Now they are working for Lord Darkar." Flora said.

"I see, but-" Helia started to say but Flora put her index finger against Helia's lips and once again looked at the sky and listened. Soon, a bolt of lightening came down hitting Flora quickly jumped out of the way. After the lightening the three Trix descended onto the streets.

"Flora, are you okay?" Helia asked.

"I'm fine." Flora reassured Helia. "Helia, you may want to close your eyes because this is not giong to be pretty." Flora said. "Magic Winx!" With that Flora transformed into her Winx outfit. She stood back in the middle of the street where the lightening had stuck and waited for the Trix's feet to hit the pavemet.

"Haha, where are the rest of your little 'team'? Did they desert you?" Icy cakled as her feet hit the ground. Flora gritted her teeth and stood her ground. Helia, was on the other side of the street behind the Trix and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. 'Flora was right,' he thought, 'they do seem very evil.'

"Look sisters, the little fairy is alone. I think she thinks she is a big, grown- up girl." Icy yelled and Darcy and Stormy started to laugh. "I think we should take care of her once and for all. After all she will be one last Winx to deal with." Flora started to lift her hands but was hit by one of Stormy's attacks before her hands could reach her waist. Flora was taken aback but the strike didn't do too much damage. Helia wanted to scream but he was speechless. He wanted to fight but he had not brought a weapon and he was temporarily disabled. That was until he reached into his pocket.

"Ivy wrap!" Flora shouted and in a blink of an eye, Stormy was encased in a entanglement of thick ivy. However, she was not there for long before she broke free. Icy shot icicles at Flora but she dodged them all. Icy was furious. Darcy then proceeded to try and confuse Flora with her powers but Flora deflected the attack using a protective shield spell.

"This is now getting annoying, lets just finish her!" Stormy shouted. At those words Flora flew into the sky but was hit in the chest by a convergence spell used by the Trix that sent Flora plummeting to the ground.

"Lets see her shake that one off. Good job lets go." Icy said and the Trix started to take off but were found wrapped together by the ankles. "What is this? I can't move."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Icy. But why aren't we moving? What is keeping us down?" Darcy said. The Trix were struggling to get their feet out of their capture but found that resitance was futile unless they knocked out the source of the trap.

"Wait, I see someone, he has trapped us. Who are you, trying to be a hero?" Stormy shouted looking down.

"Your worst nightmare!" and with that, Helia pulled the Trix back down to the ground and swung them around by their ankles with his laser string and flung them across the street. The Trix got up and flew away. "I'm not done with you! Get back here!" Helia shouted.

"Oh, we'll come back! Just you wait!" I cy shouted from the sky. Then the Trix disappeared into the sky. Helia angrily looked at the sky at where the Trix had left, then he looked back at the street. There in the middle of the street, was Flora's limp body in her regular form. Helia ignoring the cast and the pain in his leg ran to Flora. When he had gotten to Flora, she was unconcious and not breathing. Helia held her in his arms and then picked her up. His leg hurt as he held Flora. He carried down the street and to the bus stop. The bus had come and Helia was on his knees still holding Flora. He tried to hold back tears but the pain of his leg and the little life that Flora had left reduced him to release a few tears. The bus driver saw the sight of Heliia on the ground carrying Flora and he offered to help. Helia would not let him touch her.

"Come on, you can't even stand let me carry her to a seat while you try to get up." The bus driver said calmly.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Helia shouted at the bus driver. The bus driver backed away and sat back down in his seat as Helia awkwardly got up back onto his feet and climbed the three steps to the bus. He had entered to find that no one else was on the bus, just the driver. Helia walked all the way to the back of the bus and sat down with Flora still in his arms. Helia was soaked from the rain that Storny's clouds had produced and stared in front of himself angrily and gritting his teeth. The bus driver occasionally made a few quick concerned glances through his rearview mirror lookig at Helia just sit and stare while holding Flora across his lap. Helia craddled Flora's head and held her hand the whole way back to the stop to get off to return to Alfea. Once at the Alfea bus stop, Helia carried Flora off of the bus bridel style and walked all the way to Alfea.

At Alfea, Helia stormed through the gates. The girls outside stared at the soaked Helia with his broken leg trudge through the Alfea grounds. Somehow unaware of Flora in Helia's arm started flirting with him and called out to him due to him being wet and walking through Alfea with dominance and purpose, Helia ignored them all. Each of them making him even more mad at the disrespect that they showed before the dying Flora. He busrt through the front door and Griselda was there to stop him.

"Young man what are you-" Griselda started to say but Helia was still walking and Griselda noticed that Helia was carrying Flora. Griselda just stared as Helia marched through the halls of Alfea. Helia finally came across Ms. Faragonda's office and walked in to find that she wasn't there. Helia immediately turned around and headed towards Flora's dorm. He searched hall after hall until he found the door to the Winx's room. He opened the door to find the girls and their boyfriends sitting in the commons area laughing, that was until they noticed Helia and Flora.

"What happened?" Bloom shouted. Stella just let out a scream and Techna, Musa and Layla grew pale and silent. The guys looked at Helia as Helia stood in the door way holding Flora.

"It was the Trix." Helia said breaking the silence that he held from the bus ride until now. "Where is her room?"

Musa pointed to Flora's room not taking her eyes off of Flora's limp and lifeless body.

"Let me carry her, I mean you should get off your leg." Brandon said gently walking towards Helia holding ou this arms.

"No. Do not touch her. Nobody touch her." said as his teeth were clenched. He walked through the commons area, everyone was quiet and all of the girls cried a few silent tears and the guys sat down next to and hugged their girlfriends. Layla just held onto Piff.

Helia walked into the room and put Flora down on her bed. He then climbed into bed with her, Flora's head resting on his chest. Helia kissed the top of her head and started talking to her as if she were still with him. He decided to tell her a story as if it were bed time for a child, trying to hold back tears.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Flora..."

**Sorry for the wait in the update, my mother made me work on AP stuff on Wednesday and then our internet and cable went out so we had to get that fixed. So a new chapter should be up soon, unless something else happens.**


	16. Do It, Bloom

Helia lied in the small bed with Flora trying to console the life that she had in her. He told her stories of kings and queens, heros, true love and even comedies but Flora layed there unresponsive. Helia eventually fell asleep and the girls and Specialists were starting to get worried, not of Flora, but Helia.

"This coping mechanism is not logical." Techna stated.

"He has lost somebody that he has loved, I'm pretty sure the last thing on his mind is going to be logic, Techna." Musa said folding her arms and sitting next to Riven. Everyone stared into space for the idea of losing Flora had not been processed.

"Maybe if we knew what hurt Flora, maybe we can find the cure." Layla mummbled. Bloom shot her head to face Layla.

"What did you say?" Bloom asked in urgency.

"I said, maybe if we knew what hurt Flora maybe we can find the cure." Layla said as so that Bloom and everyone else could hear her. "But the only way we are going to figure that out is to ask Helia and he is one, asleep, and two, doesn't want to speak to anyone right now." Everyone thought of more ways to help Flora.

"Wait, don't you have healing powers in your Dragon Fire?" Sky asked Bloom. Bloom lit up but then the light was gone.

"You're right, but I have only used it once on you a while ago and I don't know if I could do it again." Bloom said.

"Well you have to try, not only for Flora but for Helia." Stella said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Bloom shrugged and walked over to the room she shared with Flora and knocked on the door. Helia woke up and shot upright.

"Who is it?" Helia asked.

"It's Bloom, can we come in?" Bloom softly asked.

"I guess that would be fine, I think I have to accept the fact that Flora is gone." Helia softly sighed. Bloom opened the door and waved n the others. The Winx and Specialists all stood in the doorway and looked at Helia and Flora. Helia had been crying and everyone knew it by how red and flushed his face was.

"You guys can come in closer." Helia quietly said and everyone stood at the end of Flora's bed. The guys held onto their girlfriends and each of the girls started to cry. Then Bloom remembered what she had come into the room to do and wiped her tears away. She then stepped over to the side of the bed and approached Helia.

"Helia, I know this may seem crazy but I may be able to bring Flora back." Helia was confused.

"Don't joke like that." Helia said sternly towards Bloom.

"No really I-" Bloom started to say.

"No! Stop messing with my mind and emotions, if you don't want to help then get out!" Helia shouted and a tear started to fall down his cheeck.

"Listen Helia, Bloom is telling the truth. She saved Sky about a month ago when the Trix stole the Codex at Red Fountain. Sky was practically dead and Bloom revived him." Riven said to Helia. Helia's eyes widened.

"The Trix! When I get my hands on them-"

"Wait, did the Trix do this?" Musa asked. Helia only nodded his head.

"Oh my God." Stella said and she sobbed into Brandon's shoulder but when she emerged from hiis shoulder she started laughing. "Bloom. You can bring her back. It was the Trix! The Trix! They possess no magic that is too powerful for us. It's not dark magic, this is chids play for you. You can bring her back. You can do it, Bloom!" Stella was over ridden with joy.

"Yeah, Bloom. The Trix are no match for your power!" Layla shouted. Helia then looked at Bloom and got out of the bed.

"If they believe in you, then I see no reason why I shouldn't." Helia said.

"Now that's more logical." Techna said. Everyone looked at Techna in disapproval and then they turned their attention back towards Helia.

"If you can save her, then by all means, do it." Helia said to Bloom gesturing to Flora.

Bloom walked over to Flora and put her hands on Flora's body and let the healing powers of the Dragon Fire take over.

**Very short chapter. I couldn't let you know everything that was going to happen, what kind of person would I be? Also, it's 1 in the morning and I am tired and didn't feel like writing a long chapter but I felt that I had to update. So new chapter soon. Will Flora be resurrected by the Dragon Fire or will she be gone forever? **


	17. Awake

Bloom placed her hands on Flora's body focusing on the chest and face. Bloom let out a sigh and Flora's body was encompassed in a strong orange light. Bloom's hair flew in the air resembling fire. Soon, Bloom had let go for she had used up all of her energy and fell into Sky's arms in exhaustion.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me worry about Flora." Bloom sighed and she got out of Sky's arms and lied down in her bed to sleep. Everyone's eyes then turned back to Flora to see if the Dragon Fire had worked.

"Flora? Flora, can you hear me?" Helia whispered slightly shaking Flora. No response. "Flora, please be alive." Helia whispered again. Still no response. The girls started to cry again and the guys looked down at their feet. Suddenly, a small green light came from Flora and Helia stood up and watched Flora. The light grew bigger and bigger and then disappeared inside of Flora. Then all of a sudden a burst of black light came blasting out of Flora's body.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"I have no idea and not even my computer knows." Techna said in shock. "Bloom, has this ever happened before?"

"No, usually it's just an orange light and then the person or thing is alive." Bloom said getting off of her bed. Everyone looked at Flora and saw that she was still motionless.

"I don't think it worked." Brandon said as he walked over to Helia and put his hand on Helia's shoulder. Helia kneeled by Flora's bedside and held Flora's hand.

"I'm sorry, Flora. We did all we could. I love you." Helia then kissed Flora softly on the lips and stood up. He turned around and slowly started to walk out of the room.

"Helia, come back." a faint voice said.

"Oh my God!" Musa exclaimed and then squeeled. Riven looked at Musa because she never squeeled or did anything girly like that. Helia slowly turned around and he saw there on the bed Flora with her eyes open and a smile on her face. Helia was in shock and could not believe his eyes. He smiled and ran back to Flora. Flora sat up and smiled a weak smile at Helia, but that was enough for him.

"Flora!" he yelled as hugged her tightly.

"Ow, I may be alive but my chest and back still hurt a bit." Flora said.

"Sorry." Helia said releasing his grip on Flora. Helia then softly gave Flora another kiss. Flora blushed because of the fact that all of her friends were watching. Flora and Helia then looked into each others eyes and smiled before kissing again but this time more passionately and harder.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but I think this occasion calls for a little private celebration." Stella exclaimed. Flora and Helia broke their kiss. Everyone agreed and walked out of Flora's room and into the common area. Everyone sat down and were smiling. Flora was sitting on Helia's lap and were softly talking to each other.

"Ahem, love birds." Layla said and Flora and Helia stopped talking and devoted their attention to the rest of the group. "So, what are we going to do to celebrate?" Layla asked the group.

"Shopping?" Stella suggested.

"No!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Kareoke night?" Musa asked.

"No." everyone said once again.

"A night on the town?" Bloom suggested. Everyone was okay with the idea but wanted it to be a bit more memorable.

"Flora, what do you want to do?" Techna asked. Flora thought about it for awhile then came to a conclusion.

"I just want to stay in." Flora said quietly.

"All right! A house party!" Layla exclaimed.

"No, I just want it to be a nice night in. We can talk and have fun and just relax. Just the eleven of us." Flora said.

"Sounds fine to me." Bloom said and everyone else agreed.

"However, we better be getting to bed so boys, out." Stella said and she got up to show the guys to the door. Flora got off of Helia's lap and gave him a kiss before he followed Stella out of Alfea.

"Bye, Helia." Flora said as he walked out of the door.

"Bye, Flora. I love you." Helia replied and the door shut behind Stella and the guys.

"Flora we are so glad you are back." Musa said as she walked over to Flora and gave he a hug.

"We all are." Bloom exclaimed and the girls joined in a group hug. Stella walked in after showing the guys out and saw everyone in the hug.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Stella exclaimed and the girls laughed and Stella joined the girls in the hug.

"I love you, girls." Flora said.

**Another short chapter but another chapter aaits. I promise I will not make the little party scene cheesy as I find most fanfictions tend to do that. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Shopping in Magix

**So I am going to do an authors note before the story and say that I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I have been a complete emotional wreck after seeing HP7 part 2. I cried so many times. So anyways, I have gotten over it, who am I kidding I will never get over it. **

"Techna, get off of the computer and help us tidy up! We don't have long before the boys come." Musa yelled to Techna who was on her small laptop.

"I've got it! Step aside girls and watch the magic happen." Techna said getting out of her chair and with one press of a key, the computer scanned the room and in a matter of seconds the room was clean and ready to party. There were drinks, food and a stereo. "Perfect." Techna sighed.

"Wow, it looks great Techna." Bloom said as she patted Techna on the back and walked around the room. Flora put away the broom and went up to Techna and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Techna. The room looks wonderful." Flora then followed Bloom to walk around the room. Suddenly, Stella's door flew open and Stella slowly walked out rubbing her eyes.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Layla said.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Stella asked as she stopped in her doorway.

"It's two in the afternoon, Stella." Bloom informed Stella. Stella's eyes widened, that sure woke her up.

"What? I slept all day! Why didn't anyone wake me?" Stella yelled.

"We tried." Flora calmly said.

"That means we only have less than five hours to shop! Come on girls, we have got to hurry!" Stella yelled as she changed out of her PJ's, brushed her hair and put on her shoes. Stella then grabbed the girls and dragged them out of the dorm.

"Stella, it's only a small get together. I don't think new outfits are necessary." Flora said. Stella snapped her head to Flora and angrily stared at her.

"You were brought back from the dead and we are having a party to celebrate a miracle. We are getting new outfits!" Stella yelled as they approached Magix. Once in Magix the girls decided to split up, Stella, Bloom and Musa; Flora, Techna and Layla.

"We will meet here in four hours alright?" Bloom instructed and the girls agreed. The two groups went their separate ways and started to shop.

With Bloom, Stella and Musa

"What do you think of this top?" Stella asked sporting a bright orange top.

"It looks fine, Stella," Musa said, "Just like the other twenty-seven you tried on."

"Well, it has to look better than fine! Anyways, I don't see you trying on anything, Musa." Stella retorted. Musa rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair by the dressing rooms.

"I don't want a new outfit." Musa mumbled. Stella then walked up to her.

"Musa, what did I tell Flora? Now, if you don't get up and pick something out then I will pick the ugliest shirt in the store and force you to wear it tonight." Stella calmly threatened. Musa huffed and got up to look at clothes. Soon, Bloom came out of the dressing room. Stella turned to her and smiled. "Bloom, you look great in that! You should get it!" Stella exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Bloom asked.

"Am I ever wrong about these things?" Stella said. Bloom rolled her eyes and laughed. Soon, Musa walked over and brought with her a small stack of clothing.

"Okay, girls. Are we ready to go?" Musa asked.

"You aren't going to try your clothes on?" Bloom asked.

"No, I think they will be fine." Musa shrugged.

"You think? You think? Go in there and try on those clothes young lady!" Stella yelled and she pushed Musa into the chaging room and held the door so that she was unable to get out. Musa felt that fighting Stella on this was going to get them nowhere so she caved and tried on the clothes. Musa breathed in and walked out of the dressing room.

"Musa, you look great!" Stella exclaimed. With that Musa changed back into her regular clothes and the girls bought their new outfits.

With Flora, Techna, and Layla

"So, what do you have in mind and I can look up the perfect outfits on my new shopping program." Techna said pulling out her laptop.

"You bring that everywhere, don't you?" Layla asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Techna said in complete seriousness. Layla and Flora giggled at Techna's response but decided to go with the flow and told Techna what they wanted from the outfit.

"Well, I want an outfit that would really impress Nabu, but look like I didn't try too hard to put it together. Also, seeing that it is a small get together, nothing too showy." Layla told Techna. Techna typed as Layla was talking and then there was a small beep.

"Okay, I've got it." Techna said and then turned her atetion to Flora.

"I just want something that is like me, simple. However, I want Helia to be blown away. I want this outfit to be perfect." Flora said and Techna repeated the steps that she took with Layla and the beep went off again.

"Alright, once I press download, all of our clothes will be paid for and show up on our beds at Alfea." Techna said shutting her laptop.

"Well, we have a little while before we have to meet the others so do you want to grab something to eat by the place where we have to meet?" Layla suggested.

"Sure." Flora said. Flora, Layla and Techna walked towards the town square and suprisingly found the others.

"Where are your things? Have you not found anything yet?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, Techna had this cool program and our clothes are already at Alfea." Layla explained.

"Well, if we are all ready, I guess we should go back to Alfea then." Techna said and with that the girls headed back towards Alfea.

At Alfea, Techna, Layla and Flora went to their beds and found that there were indeed clothes. However the wrong clothes were on the wrong bed.

"Techna, why does this have flowers?" Layla asked.

"Sorry there must have been a small glitch in the system. Those are Flora's and I have yours so that must mean that Flora has mine." Techna said. The girls then went to retrieve the right clothing and went back to their rooms to change.

In the common area, Bloom, Stella and Musa had already changed. Bloom wore a light blue button up shirt with a pai of skinny jeans that showed off her curves. Musa wore a red halter with a black cardigan that she could take on and off if she got too hot or cold, she also wore black shorts. Stella dawned a white peasant shirt and orange shorts. The three were doing their hair and putting on make up.

Techna walked out of her room wearing a purple strapless dress with a green sash at the waist. She walked over to the couch and pulled out her laptop and started to play a computer game waiting for the guys to get to Alfea.

Layla was the next to walk out of the room wearing a sparkly green v-neck t-shirt and blue shorts. Layla went over to her mirror and did her hair and make-up.

Flora was the last to come out. Flora was wearing a light pink strapless top with a light white floral pattern and white pants that helped emphasize the floral pattern. Flora joined Layla and did her hair. Soon, there was a knocked on the door and the girls started to giggle in anticipation.

"They're here!" Stella exclaimed. She then got up from the mirror and walked over to the door and took in a deep breath. She opened the door to find the guys smiling and she let them in. The guys stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the the girls.

"Wow, you girls look, um, well," Brandon stammered.

"You girls look great." Helia said after composing himself and walked over to Flora and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. The guys went over to their respective girlfriend and complemented them on their new wardrobe.

"See girls. Sometimes I can be right about a few things." Stella said proudly.

"Yes, Stella." Bloom said before she hugged Sky.

"Now if there are no objections. Lets get this party started." Musa said and she pointed to the stereo and music started playing.


	19. Best Party Ever

"I love this song!" Layla exclaimed and she got up and started dancing.

"Hey Brandon, I've got something to show you in my room." Stella said. Brandon groaned.

"Ugh, not another outfit or a new shade of pink." Brandon complained.

"No, it's for you. Get what I mean?" Stella hissed. Everyone was staring at them and giggling.

"Oh." Brandon had got the idea. Stella then smiled and grabbed Brandon's hand and dragged him to her room and quickly shut the door. Everyone started laughing but soon went to do their own things.

"Do you want to dance?" Musa asked Riven. Riven sat with his arms crossed and shook his head. Musa frowned and sat down next to Riven and stared into space for a while. She then got mad.

"Fine then, I will just dance with Layla!" Musa yelled hopping to her feet. She walked up to Layla and started to dance. Riven stared at Musa and then turned to face the window. Musa scoffed and continued dancing.

"How do you even tolerate him? I mean why don't you find someone else who likes to do what you do and someone that tries to make you happy instead of miserable?" Layla asked as she and Musa were dancing.

"I don't know I ask myself this all the time." Musa said loud enough for Riven to hear her. This made Riven mad and got off the couch to go outside to the balcony.

"Are they always like this?" Helia asked Flora. They were sitting on the floor next to each other eating carrot sticks.

"Not always." Flora smiled bitting into a carrot stick. Helia nudged her and smiled back. They continued eating until they ran out of carrot sticks. "Oh, do you want some more" Flora asked.

"No, I'm fine." Helia responded and Flora went to through away the napkin that the carrots once lied on. Flora then was asked by Musa and Layla to dance and she went to the center of the room to dance. With Flora away from Helia, Sky came over and leaned against the wall Helia was seated against.

"So, Flora?" Sky said.

"What about her?" Helia asked looking up at Sky.

"You two really seemed to hit it off nicely." Sky smiled down at Helia.

"Yeah," Helia said looking at Flora gracefully dance with Musa and Layla, "she is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I would do anything for her. There is just a warm feeling I get with her that I can't exactly explain. I'm sure you get what I am talking about." Helia said.

"I do. I get the same way when I see Bloom." Sky looked over at Bloom who was playing with Kiko and smiled, Sky walked over to Bloom and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. The song ended and Flora came back over to Helia and sat down breathless.

"That took a lot out of me." Flora said panting. She was red in the face and her hair was a mess.

"I can see that." Helia laughed as he looked at Flora and the state that she was in. Flora then quickly tried to fix her hair noticing in the reflection of the mirror of how aweful it looked. Helia grabbed her hands and put them back in her lap. "Flora, you look wonderful." Helia then gave her a light kiss on the back of Flora's hand which prompted Flora to blush a light shade of pink. Helia only smiled and pulled out of his pocket a floded piece of paper and gave it to Flora.

"What is this?" Flora asked.

"You will not know unless you unfold it." Helia said inching the paper to Flora. Flora took the folded up paper and started to carefully unfold it. It was Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet:

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimmed,

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,

Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

Flora's eye started to tear up, she had never read anything so beautiful.

"Did you come up with it yourself?" Flora asked.

"No," Helia sighed, "it was written by William Shakespeare. He was from Nox but then moved to Earth. He was just like me, an outcast, he wrote poetry. I thought I would share this with you."

"Well, I love it anyways. Thank you. Are there more?" Flora asked.

"Loads. 154 I believe. Not all of them are beautiful like this but are amazing none the less." Helia informed Flora and she smiled. She loved to see him talk about what interested him. Flora leaned over to Helia and lightly kissed him. Helia clasped his hands around Flora's face to pull her closer to him and kissed her firmly and passionately. Flora hit her tongue on Helia's lips asking for entrance and he opened his mouth. They panted and gasped for air. Flora put her right hand on the back of Helia's neck and her left stroking through his hair. Soon, there was a slight breeze and Flora felt a shiver throughout her back which made Helia move his hands from her face to her back.

"Ahem." somebody cleared their throat. Helia looked up at Riven and gave him a stare that could freeze ice without breaking the kiss with Flora. Riven got the idea and went to go sit down on the couch. Techna and Timmy turned around from their game to stare at Flora and Helia, all they could do was smile and returned back to their game. Helia and Flora broke apart the kiss and lightly laughed as they stared into each other's eyes.

Stella and Brandon silently walked out of Stella's room. Stella's white shirt was slipping off of her shoulders and her hair was a complete mess as was Brandon's. Brandon also adorned bright pink lipstick all over his mouth. Everyone snickered at the sight and both Stella and Brandon turned red. Stella the sat down next to Riven and Riven stared at her with disgust.

"What?" Stella snapped.

"You look aweful." Riven said.

"Oh and you don't?" Riven got up and walked into Musa's room and slammed the door. Musa walked over to her room, opened the door and walked inside. Musa shut the door behind her and everyone could hear arguing behind the door.

"She didn't mean it." Musa said.

"What do you mean,'she didn't mean it'? She is a spoiled princess and has no regards for anyone but herself. I can't help it if all she does is shop, do God knows what with Brandon and bosses everyone around!" Riven yelled. Stella heard through the doorway and started to tear up. Brandon went over and sat next to Stella.

"Shut up, Riven! You are the most ignorant and mean spirited person I have ever met. I should have just gone out with Jared and I wouldn't have to deal with you!" Musa shouted towards Riven.

"I'm sorry that I can't be all fun loving as Brandon, sweet like Sky, smart like Timmy and romantic like Helia! But I..." Riven stopped yelling.

"You what?" Musa snapped.

"I love you!" Riven shouted. Everyone outside of the room gasped.

"Why aren't we recording this?" Layla whispered only to be met with shushing by the others. The rest listened carefully but there was no sound.

"I don't think you should stand so close to the door." Flora said as Brandon, Stella, Layla, Sky, Bloom, Techna and Timmy stood with their ears pressed against the door.

"I can't hear anything." Bloom whispered.

"Me neither." Brandon said.

"Shhh." Stella yelled softly.

"Maybe we should check in on them. This quiet seems quite mysterious, especially from those two." Techna said.

"Bloom you do it." Stella said.

"Me? Why me?" Bloom snapped back with a hint of surprise.

"I'll do it." Flora said. Flora then walked up to Musa's door and slowly turned the handle. She opened the door slightly and there was still no sound. She then proceeded to open the door all the way and shut it behind her. She turned on the light and screamed. Helia heard the scream and barged through the door to find Riven and Musa naked in Musa's bed with only a blanket covering them up and Flora covering her eyes. Helia then grabbed Flora's arm and lead her out of the room, turned off the light and shut the door. Helia hugged Flora and started to laugh.

"What the devil was that about?" Brandon asked. Helia couldn't stop laughing and Flora was still in a state of shock but couldn't help herself and started nervously laughing.

"Best...party...ever!" Helia exclaimed through laughter.

**New Chapter up soon!**


	20. Meet Me at Midnight

Half an hour had passed and the guys decided that they should be heading out.

"I think we should get going." Timmy said to the girls. The girls walked up to their boyfriends and said their goodbyes. Flora went over to Helia and gave him a soft and gentle hug. They let go and as Helia hobbled on his crutches out of the door he blew her a kiss. Flora smiled and waved back at him.

"That was a fun get together if I do say so myself." Stella said.

"Yeah, considering you spent most of your time in your room with Brandon." Layla chuckled as she started to pick up a pillow that fell off of the couch.

"It was a fun party though." Bloom stated and the rest of the girls had no choice but to agree.

"Hey lets carry on this party, we don't have any classes tomorrow. Well, that is if you don't count study hall as a class." Layla suggested. The girls all shouted and whooped in agreement and the girls went into their rooms to get their pajamas on. Techna walked into her room and walked straight out.

"What's wrong, Tec?" Flora asked. Before Flora walked into her room she saw the horrified expression on Techna's face.

"Nothing, I just realized that Riven did not leave with the others if you get what I am saying." Techna answered.

"Here, why don't you wear my PJs and I will just wear my workout shorts and pink tank top. Okay?" Flora said reassuringly. Techna nodded for she did not want to go back in her room.

In Flora's room, Techna put on Flora's pink silk pajama bottoms and green camisole.

"I look ridiculous." Techna said.

"Sorry, I tried. I just thought you wouldn't want to go back into your room." Flora said softly.

"No, I did not. Sorry, I am just not used to wearing this. But thanks anyway." Techna said. Tecna hugged Flora and walked back out to the common area where the rest of the girls were. Flora changed into her sweatshorts and picked up her white pants when a note fell out of the pocket. She picked it up and unfolded the piece of paper carefully.

'Meet me in our usual spot at midnight. Love, Helia.'

"Flora, are you coming or not! We will start the party without you!" Stella yelled. Flora quickly folded the paper back and put it in the top drawer of her dresser. Flora walked out of her room to find the girls had set up sleeping bags on the floor. Flora sat down on her designated sleeping bag as the other girls had done.

"Alright, let get this party going!" Layla yelled.

"But first," Techna waved her hands and there were snacks galore in front of the girls and Stella lunged and grabbed handfuls of pretzels and cookies.

"Stella calm down!" Bloom said staring at Stella stuff food in her mouth.

"What?" Stella said with a mouth full of food. Everyone stared at her and laughed.

The party contuinued with the girls gossiping and playing truth and dare.

"Techna, truth or dare?" Stella asked.

"Stella. I don't-" Techna said.

"No, you are playing." Stella interrupted.

"Fine, truth." Techna sighed.

"Hmmm, do you really like Timmy as a boyfriend or just a friend?" Stella asked.

"Of course I like Timmy as a boyfriend! What makes you say that?" Techna snapped.

"You guys just don't seem that affectionate." Stella said.

"Just because we don't make out in front of anyone or say we love each other every ten minutes doesn't mean that we don't love each other. I love Timmy as much as you love Brandon." Techna explained.

"I think that is enough truth or dare." Bloom said, "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"Me!" all of the girls shouted in unison. Bloom then put in the Notebook and the girls one by one cried themselves to sleep during the movie. Flora, however, forced herself to stay awake. It was eleven and thought that it was time to start heading to Red Fountain. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and went to her room to grab her light green zip up hoodie. She walked out of her room and was about to head out of the door until someone snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Flora let out a soft gasp that did not wake any of her friends. She spun around and saw that it was Riven.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked in a whisper.

"I should ask you the same." Riven said.

"I am going for a walk. In the garden." Flora said. She lied and Riven could tell.

"Bullshit, now where are you really going." Riven said folding his arms.

"Lets go into the hall and talk about this." Flora said as she opened the door and walked into the hallway, Riven following behind her and shutting the door.

"Now where are you going?" Riven asked quietly without whispering.

"I'm going to go meet Helia at Red Fountain and if I don't leave now I will be late." Flora confessed.

"Oh, well we can walk together then. By the way your secret is safe with me as long as you don't tell anyone that I stayed here so late, especially Saladin and Faragonda." Riven said.

"Thanks." Flora whispered and the two of them headed to Red Fountain.

At Red Fountain, Flora said goodbye to Riven and started heading to the back of the school to enter the forest. She waked further and further in. Unfortunately, she was alone and there was moon that night so she was in complete darkness. She stepped carefully as to not trip over popping out tree roots and vines. She just kept walking forward until she saw a light and picking up her pace, walked towards it. Flora made her way through the last layers of trees and saw Helia sitting by the lake with his unbroken foot submerged in the water.

"Hello." Flora said softly. Helia turned slowly and looked at her with a smile on his face when he notied it was her.

"Hello, I see that you found my note." Helia said.

"Yes, now why did you want me here?" Flora asked. She walked over to where Helia was sitting, took off her flip-flops and put her feet in the water.

"I have to tell you something and you may not like it." Helia said as his face grew very somber. Flora also gained a serious expression as she looked at Helia.

"What is it?" Flora said softly.

"I can't tell you." Helia said as his voice shook and he bent his head down.

"You can tell me anything." Flora whispered.

"I'm leaving." Helia said.

**Short chapter. I may try to get another chapter up before I head out to camp for a whole week tomorrow. If I don't, the next chapter should be up by next week. **


	21. Goodbye

**I am so sorry about not updating in forever! I have been so busy with school and my computer broke and PLEASE LOVE ME AGAIN! I was also really busy with a boyfriend until he shattered my heart into a million pieces. But enough about me, here is the next chapter.**

"What do you mean that you are leaving! I was dead less than 24 hours ago!" Flora was getting angry and she had tears welling up in her eyes. Flora started to get up but Helia grabbed her hands and Flora snatched them back. "Do not touch me!"

"Flora, I am so-" Helia started.

"NO!" Flora said.

"Please, let me explain." Helia said.

"What is there to explain, it won't matter where you will be but the fact that you will be away from me. I love you Helia and you are just going to leave me?" Flora had now let the tears flow down her face and she finally got up and ran back to Alfea. Helia called out to Flora but she just kept running and running. Helia stood up and kicked the nearest tree.

"I screwed up." Helia said to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. Helia decided to walk back to Redfountain with his head down and kicking the dirt.

At Alfea Flora came in and slammed the door, waking up her friends.

"What is going on?" Bloom said as she woke up. She got up and then turned on the lights. All of the other girls got up in their sleeping bags and rubbed their eyes. They all saw Flora's teary eyes and the salty residue that the tears left on her face.

"Oh no, Flora, what is wrong?" Layla asked as she shot up and hugged Flora. Flora sobbed into Layla's shoulders as Layla looked at her friends with questioning as she rubbed Flora's back while still in an embrace with Flora. Each of the girls didn't know what to say. Layla let go of Flora and led her to the small sofa in the room. "Now tell us what is wrong." Layla asked again.

Flora took a deep breath and responded, "Helia left."

"WHAT!" all of the girls yelled.

"I will kill him! Let me at him!" Musa yelled as she put up her hair and started to punch the air.

"Musa, lets be rational here," Tecna said as she stood up and put Musa's fists down. She then made her way to Flora and sat down next to her. "Now what exactly did he say?" Tecna asked.

"He just said that he was leaving." Flora said.

"I see, did he say why?" Tecna asked again.

"Well, I didn't ask I was so mad."

"Maybe you just didn't let him finish." Tecna said. Realizing what Tecna said, Flora's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I have to go see Helia and apologize." Flora said as she got up. Bloom put her hand on her shoulder and Flora turned around.

"You can't go at 1 in the morning. Its past curfew and I don't want you to get into trouble." Bloom said to Flora.

"Bloom, I was just outside a few minutes ago. Besides, I need to talk to him tonight." Flora said as she walked to the door.

"Well, don't leave without us." Stella said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah we are right behind you." Tecna said.

"Thanks girls." Flora said as she opened the door.

"Now lets go get your man." Musa said as they walked out the door.

"Shh." Flora said as they were in the hallway. They were on their way to Refountain.

At Redfountain

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Riven shouted.

"I know I know you don't have to rub it even more in my face." Helia said as he was slouched in Timmy's swivel computer chair.

"No, I mean you are the dumbest son of a bitch that I have ever met! What the f-"

"Riven, be quiet! Do you want to wake the whole school." Brandon said.

"Who cares! Flora is one of the nicest people I know and you leave her, where the Hell do you need to go anyways that is so freaking important?" Riven yelled right in Helia's face. Helia stared down Riven and suddenly his phone buzzed. It was a text and Helia read it and then closed his phone. Helia stood up and walked to his room.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. I just need to go. In fact that was my call for me to leave." Helia said as he grabbed a suit case and started filling it with his clothes.

"Come on, you can tell us." Sky said as he watched Helia pack.

"I really can't." Helia said as he zipped up his suit case. "Well I'm off. See you around." With that Helia walked outside of the door and headed to the garage to grab his hoverbike.

"Goodbye, Flora." Helia said to himself as he put on his helmet and started his bike. He was off.

The boys watched from their window as Helia left the garage.

"Well, he really left didn't he?" Timmy said.

"Well, let him go. He never cared about us or Flora. He left and he is not coming back. He is a coward and I'm glad that he is gone." Riven said as he walked away from the window and sat down on the couch.

"Riven don't say that. I'm pretty sure that he had a reason." Sky said. There was a knock on the door and Sky went to go answer it. He opened the door to find the Winx standing right in front of the doorway. "Why hello ladies, what brings you to our room at night." Sky said seductively.

"Can it, Princey! Where's Helia?" Musa said as she shoved Sky aside and walked inside followed by the rest of the Winx.

"He left." Timmy said.

"What?" Tecna said.

"HELIA. IS. GONE. No more, outta here, skedaddled, buggered off, G-O-N-E GONE!" Riven said to the girls still seated on the couch. Musa ran over to Riven and jumped on him and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Riven I swear to you if you don't shut up I will beat you up so badly." Musa threatened.

"Up for round two?" Riven said seductively and Musa let go of Riven's shirt and got off of him.

"Anyways, he left?" Bloom asked once again.

"Yes. He got a text and was gone." Brandon said.

"So that's it. I will never see him again? I never got to say goodbye." Flora said as she started to cry. Brandon ran up to her and hugged her.

"Flora, I don't know how it feels but I know that you will find someone else that won't leave you and that will care about you. There is a party in Magix next weekend that we can all go to. You take the week to heal and we can dance until we can't dance any more. Does that sound good?" Brandon said as he hugged Flora. "Now wipe your eyes and keep your chin up. You are a beautiful girl and any boy at Redfountain will be lining up to know and date you Flora. Now you girls go home because we all need a goodnights sleep and we will see you all tomorrow." Brandon said.

"He is so sweet." Musa said. "Why can't you be like that?" She turned to Riven and Riven just walked away.

"Thanks, Brandon." Flora said as she wiped her eyes. "Come on girls, let's go home." With that said the girls said goodbye to the boys and left Redfountain.

When the girls got back to Alfea, they all headed off to bed.

"Are you sure you will be okay, Flora." Bloom asked.

"Yeah." Flora said.

"Alright, well get to bed we have a busy day tomorrow." Bloom said. "Goodnight, Flora." Bloom left for her room.

"Goodnight, Bloom." Flora said. Flora went to her room and crawled under her covers started to cry.

"Goodbye, Helia." With that said, Flora fell asleep.


	22. David

It had been a week since Helia left and all Flora did was cry and cry. None of her friends liked to see her that way but they knew she needed time to heal. It was Saturday morning and it was the day of the party in Magix.

"Flora! Wake up darling! It is time for us to go shopping!" Stella yelled as she slammed open the doors of Flora and Bloom's bedroom. Bloom was already up. Stella had walked over to the closed curtains and opened them to let the light shine on Flora's face. "Now get up, Flora."

"Alright, alright." Flora groaned as she propped herself up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and her fingers through her caramel and tangled hair. Layla walked in.

"Hey Flora can I-," Layla looked at Flora and started to laugh. "Oh girl, you need a shower, your hair looks awful."

"Then after that get dressed and then all of us are going shopping and getting our hair done." Stella said leaving Flora's room.

"Now what did you want to borrow, Layla?" Flora asked as she got up and grabbed a fresh set of clothes.

"Oh, right. I was just wondering if I could borrow that one light green shirt that you have, you know the see through one with the leaf pattern on it?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, it's hanging in my closet." Flora said motioning with her head to the closet.

"Thanks, Flora!" After Layla grabbed the shirt she left and Flora went into the bathroom to take her shower. In the shower Flora started to think about Helia again and she started to cry. After her shower she got out and put on her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror and wiped her eyes.

"Well, this is it." Flora said to herself. She wrapped her towel around her head and walked out of her bathroom and into the room where her friends were sitting.

"Hey Flora, how are you feeling?" Bloom asked.

"Better." Flora sighed as she sat down in a large pink chair.

"That's good." Bloom replied and Stella came barging in.

"Come on, ladies! It is time to hit the town and shop 'til we drop!" Stella exclaimed and all of the girls shot up with the exception of Flora.

"Come on, Flora! Perk up! It's time to get you ready; I refuse for you to grow up to be an old maid!" Stella exclaimed once again.

"Alright, I'm getting up." Flora got up and went outside with the rest of the girls.

In Magix the first thing to do was to get new outfits. The girls found a small boutique that specialized in clothing for younger women. They walked in and were greeted by a young lady who had stick straight hair and a shirt that was too tight. "Hi and welcome to Magix Miss! I am Rebecca, can I help you with anything?" She said in a high voice.

"No thank you." Flora said.

"Alright, I will be here if you need any help." She said and the Winx walked off.

"You can help us by finding a shirt that fits you, Muffintop." Stella said under her breath.

"Stella!" Bloom quietly yelled. Stella stopped laughing and they went over to the clothing racks.

They all rummaged through shirts, skirts and dresses and it was a gold mine, they had no idea what to pick.

"FLORA! I found something for you!" Stella shouted as Flora was thumbing lazily through some shirts. Flora walked over to Stella.

"Stella, don't shout, it's not very lady like." Flora whispered as she approached Stella.

"Excuse me, Miss Flora, but I found something for you." Stella said handing Flora a pink dress. Flora went in to try it on. She came out and Stella was thrilled with what she saw but the other girls, including Flora, weren't too happy. "Flora you look awesome!"

"Stella I look like cotton candy." Flora said and she went back in the dressing room to take off the dress. "I will find my own outfit Stella." Flora said as she walked out of the dressing room and handed the dress off to Stella and went to go back to looking for herself.

Flora went over to the racks and a store clerk came over to her. "Hi, may I help you look for something?" the clerk said. Flora turned around and saw a young man her age standing next to her. He had fair skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were a piercing blue-grey and he had perfectly shaped lips.

"Um, I, no. I'm just looking for the perfect outfit for a party tonight." Flora stammered as she looked at the store clerk in the eyes. Her breath was taken away. The store clerk chuckled at Flora's state of being at the moment. His teeth sparkled like pearls and Flora swallowed and tried to hold back from drooling over him.

"Well, let me know if you need help. Just call out for David." The clerk said.

"Okay." Flora whispered and David smiled and walked away. The encounter had not gone unnoticed by her friends and they all ran up to her giggling.

"Flora, he is so cute. Call him back over." Stella whispered.

"No, it will make me sound desperate!"Flora exclaimed.

"Alright, your loss." Musa said and the rest of the girls left Flora to looking. Flora looked through the racks and found a see through yellow shirt and white shorts. She went to go try it on and came out and all of her friends gasped.

"Flora, you look so nice!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Flora, you look hot and that outfit could be worn at anytime!" Layla said.

"You really think so?" Flora asked.

"I think so."

"David, I uh, thanks." David walked by with a handful of shirts and he walked up to Flora.

"You really look lovely but here, try on this shirt." David handed Flora a pink see through shirt and gave it to Flora. Flora smiled and went into the dressing room and tried it on.

"Flora, that looks even better!" Stella exclaimed and all of the girls nodded in agreement.

"You look beautiful." David said and he walked away to go put away the shirts. Flora blushed and went back into the changing rooms. Flora came out and went with her friends to pay for everything. After everything was paid for they were about to leave the store.

"I hope I can see you again, Flora." David said to Flora as they left the store.

"Me too." Flora said and the Winx left the store on to their next destination.


	23. Party Time!

**So what I am thinking of doing is just writing a bunch of chapters over the break when I can and so that I can give all that I can when I can. Then when break is over I will try to write as much as I can. Any objections?**

The girls headed back to Alfea to get ready for the party in Magix.

"So David?" Stella said as she raised her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive innuendo.

"So what?" Flora said, trying to pretend that she wasn't interested.

"Girl, what do you mean so what? He is attractive like nobody's business! You better get it!" Layla said as she went over to Flora after putting down her stuff.

"Layla, I am not going to get anything, he probably doesn't even like me like that." Flora said as she slouched down on the couch.

"What do you mean? Let's be logical here. Flora, we are all attractive, I'm not going to deny that we aren't but he had his eyes on you. He doesn't know our availability statuses and he went up to you. He must like you in some way." Tecna said as she stood in front of Flora.

"But I-"

"No buts, Flora. Now let's get ready for this party." Tecna said as she helped her friend up to force her to get ready. Flora got up and went into her room with Bloom so that they could help each other get ready. Flora had taken off her old clothes and put them in the dirty laundry pile and put on her new outfit. She then went over to her vanity and grabbed a silver, long chain necklace that had pink flowers on it. She then grabbed pearl earrings and put her outfit together.

"Flora, you look great! Can you help me?" Bloom exclaimed. Flora went over to help Bloom zip up her sparkly blue corset. Bloom was wearing black shorts and a black necklace. The girls put on their shoes- Flora was wearing pink pumps and Bloom wore sparkly black ones- and make up and went out to the common room area to wait on Stella to do their hair.

"You look great girls!" Stella exclaimed while holding a curling iron to Musa's head.

"Hey watch it! You almost burned me! Anyways, you look hot girls." Musa yelled as she grabbed her head.

"Sorry. Now I will do your hair in a sec, Flora. Gotta look for them boys." Stella winked to Flora who just rolled her eyes. Flora looked around the room and examined what everyone was wearing. Stella was wearing a yellow strapless dress that went to her mid-thigh with ripped black tights, yellow pumps and her hair was in a high bun. Tecna was wearing a white shirt with purple shorts with a purple and white pair of Doc Martins her hair was left the way that she normally had it. Layla wore a light green halter top with black tight pants with a black leather jacket and black converse with green shoe laces. Finally, Musa wore a red and black lace back corset and black booty shorts and black zip up boots that stopped at her knees her hair was curled and put into a high pony tail. They all looked hot.

"Flora, it is your turn darling." Stella said as she patted the chair for Flora to sit down.

"Nothing too crazy now, Stella." Flora said as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Of course, what kind of person do you think I am?" Stella said innocently.

"Stella." Flora retorted as she raised her eyebrows and looked up at Stella.

"Touche." Stella said as she grabbed the large curling iron and brought it to Flora's hair. After a thirty minutes and a half a can of hairspray later, Flora's hair was done. Her hair was to the side and in cascading curls that looked like water and real pink and white lotus flower petals placed throughout.

"Flora you look awesome." All of the girls exclaimed. Soon there was a knock on the door. Bloom went to go and open it and found the guys there. They were all talking and didn't really notice that Bloom opened the door until Bloom cleared her throat and the boys turned around laughing and Sky's mouth dropped ten feet.

"Wow uh, Bloom. You look…" Sky was lost for words.

"Come on, Casanova." Bloom said as she pulled Sky into the dorm room and the rest of the boys laughed and followed him in. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw their girlfriends.

"Looking wonderful, ladies." Brandon said as he went over to Stella and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, Brandon." Stella said as she let go of Brandon and finished putting up the hair supplies.

"You look hot, babe." Riven said as he went over to Musa and sat down next to her. Musa then got on top of him and straddled him and started to make out with him.

"Musa! Knock it off!" Layla said as she leaned against the wall. Immediately, Musa got off of Riven and they sat on the opposite sides of the couch with guilty looks on their faces.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Timmy asked. Everyone then got up without saying anything and was ready to go. They walked out the door and were off to Magix.

In Magix, they reached the club where the party was and it was packed. The music was loud and all of the girls grabbed their boys and went to dance except for Layla and Flora.

"They look like they are having fun." Layla shouted over the loud music. Flora simply nodded. "Come on, let's dance." Layla said grabbing Flora's hands. They got up and made their way to the dance floor. They danced together to the loud music.

"Hey, Layla, I'm going to get us a few drinks." Flora yelled as the DJ switched to a new song.

"Alright, get me a water, I'm not trying to cramp up out here. I think that I need a break as well so I will be back at our seats." Layla said and the two went their separate ways.

Flora approached the bar where the bartender wore a tight black t-shirt and was wiping down some glasses. "Hello , beautiful, what can I getcha?" he asked.

"A water and an iced tea." Flora said and the bartender looked at her seductively.

"Why don't I get you a beverage of the alcoholic variety?" Flora looked at him and knew what he was up to and had to make up an excuse fast.

"No, I am the designated driver, sorry." Flora said and the bartender gave her the drinks and she walked over to Layla. "One water." Flora said as she set down the drink next to Layla who was chatting to a boy with tan skin and braided hair. She really seemed to enjoy him and Flora sat down and started to sip on her iced tea. Soon there was a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" the young man asked. Flora turned around and her eyes grew ten sizes wider.


	24. Arms

**There will be a song in this chapter I hate to do this because I find it cheesy and if you do, it goes along with the story or that I want it to go along with the story, but if you do like songs, that makes my job a lot easier.**

The bombs went off with a loud bang and shrapnel fell across the empty field. The barb wire covered the trenches as men pointed guns and other weaponry at the opposing side. Planes flew overhead dropping more bombs that exploded. A young man was sitting in the trenches with a helmet on his head to block the flying shrapnel and debris from flying over his head. He clutched a gun and a small picture of a young woman around his age with emerald green eyes, light brown skin and caramel hair. "I love you." He whispered to the picture before kissing it and putting it back in his chest pocket. He looked up with his midnight blue eyes and charged out into the field.

"May I have this dance?" the young man asked and Flora turned around and her eyes grew ten sizes wider.

"David!" She exclaimed as she almost choked on her tea.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said. Flora stood up and saw that David was smiling his perfect smile and he was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black tie.

"Not at all." Flora chuckled as she set down her tea and looked back up at David.

"Great, I was just wondering if uh, you, uh, would like to dance um, perhaps, with me?" David stammered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure." Flora blushed as she grabbed David's hand and led her to the dance floor. Music filled the large club and they started to dance. They danced pretty far apart but it was obvious that they were dancing together and this did not go unnoticed by the other girls.

"Look at our Flora go!" Stella exclaimed to the other girls as she and Brandon danced together.

"Yeah, except that they could you know, be a little closer." Musa exclaimed as she was danced pressed against Riven.

"You two shouldn't influence her." Tecna said as she and Timmy danced fairly conservatively. "Let her have her fun." The girls then turned their attention back to their boyfriends and continued dancing as they watched Flora from a distance.

Flora kept dancing with David but she moved slightly closer to him. She felt an attraction and a sense of want from him that she hadn't felt from anyone since Helia. The music changed and L.M.F.A.O.'s I'm Sexy and I Know It came on and the club knew that the party was getting started.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" David asked Flora.

"Well, who else am I going to dance with?" Flora said as she placed David's hands around her waist and David cleared his throat and smiled that perfect smile and he pulled her closer to him until their chests were touching and they could feel each other's breaths. The music pulsed through the club as the bass kept the club on their feet. Flora and David danced insanely close together and they felt on top of the world. Flora was breathing heavily as David's body grinded with hers along with the music and she moved her hips in response to his movements.

"Oh, God, she has become you, Musa." Bloom exclaimed as she glared at Musa.

"Not even close." Riven said suggestively as he bent down to kiss Musa's neck.

"Ew." Was all that Bloom could say as she turned back around to Sky.

The song soon changed and David was about to let go of Flora.

"Don't let go." Flora whispered to David and David chuckled and pulled Flora to him once again. This time a slow song came on, Arms by Christina Perri. David heard the song playing and put his forehead on Flora's looking down at her and she looked up at him and smiled. They swayed along to the beat.

**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart.**

**But then you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start.**

Flora closed her eyes and placed her head on top of David's chest. He could feel his heart beat and the heat radiating from his body. She let herself move to the music and placed her arms around his neck as the music kept on playing.

**You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**

The bombs went off and the noise pierced through his ears. The shouts of men permeated through the air as men called out in pain or despair. The young man had seen dead men all around him and he felt that he was going to throw up but this was for his country and the people that he loved. He could not let it spread anywhere else. He couldn't do that to those he loved.

**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**

**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or let me drown.**

**I hope that you see right through my walls.**

**I hope that you catch me because I'm already falling.**

Flora looked back up to see David smiling sweetly down back at her and his blue eyes staring into her. She moved closer to him.

**I'll never let a love get so close.**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**

The whistles were blown from the enemy lines and the opposing troops moved back in a retreat. A weight was lifted off of everyone's shoulders, for that moment that was. The young man had dirt and scratches all over his face but he knew that he was safe and better yet alive, not for him but for her.

**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved.**

**I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed when I'm alone.**

Flora looked into David's eyes and fell right into the pools of blue that encompassed her. She could feel the shivers run down her spine as David exhaled and the sweet smell of mint filled her nose. This was it, she could feel it.

**I hope that you see right through my walls.**

**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. **

**I'll never let a love get so close.**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**

The young man went back to the trenches and went over to his tent and sat down on top of his cot. He took off his helmet and let his long midnight blue-black hair fall down. His tent mate came in from the battle and smiled at him. "We're alive, mate." The tent mate said. The young man looked up and smiled.

**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth.**

**And I've never opened up and I've never seen the truth.**

Flora and David inched closer together and their lips were millimeters apart and Flora could taste the sweet taste of David's breath. Her breathing picked up and so did David's. They were so close that Flora could literally taste it. The music started to slow and they took one final breath together.

'**Till you put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.**

The young man pulled out the picture and smiled at it. He looked into the young woman's eyes and a tear slowly fell down his cheek. He was safe and one more day closer to seeing her once again, that is if the war ever ended. He gripped the picture tighter and shut his eyes; this did not go unnoticed by his tent mate as he stopped sipping the water from his canteen. "Who is that, mate?" the tent mate asked. The young man did not answer but continued to clench the photo. "I said, Helia, who is that girl in the photo?"

**I hope that you see right through my walls.**

**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling.**

**I'll never let a love get so close.**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**

Flora's lips met David's and everything around her became still and she was stuck in a trance of lust and want. She never wanted the kiss to end. It was magical but she felt that there was something missing but she couldn't place her finger on it. She grabbed the back of David's neck and he pulled her closer to him.

**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**

Helia opened his eyes and stared at his tent mate then back at the picture. "Her name is Flora."


	25. Friends

Flora released from the kiss and looked at David with confusion. David looked down at her and smiled at her. His eyes met her's but Flora looked away.

"What is wrong, should I not have kissed you?" David asked separating himself from Flora but still gripping her waist. Flora looked back at him with sorrow and regret in her eyes.

"No, David it wasn't you, I swear. It's just that my boyfriend recently left me and I am not ready to move on. I hope that you understand." Flora said she was about to walk away before David pulled her in for a hug.

"Flora, I understand completely and I want you to do what you feel is right and I won't stop you. However, if you feel that you are ready for me, I will be there for you." David whispered into Flora's ear as he held her in his embrace. He then let go of her. "I just hope that I don't lose a dance partner." David chuckled.

"Of course!" Flora said and another song came on that was up beat and Flora and David started to dance with smiles on their faces and danced as if there was nobody to see them as they rambunctiously danced. They danced like they were in their rooms, limbs flailing but they didn't care, they were just two friends having fun.

"Alright, I need something to drink and to just sit down for a while." David said as a song had finished up.

"Me two." Flora said brushing loose strands of hair from her face and breathing heavily. The two walked over to the bar.

"I will take an iced tea." David said as he sat on a barstool and slouched over the counter.

"I'll have a water." Flora said as she sat straight up on the barstool and crossed her legs.

"Wow, Princess." David smiled at Flora.

"What?"

"The way you sit is so…proper." David replied gesturing to the way that Flora was sitting.

"Oh and look at you Mr. Sloppy."

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Hey, I'm just relaxing, playing it cool, being a guy." David explained.

"Whatever you say, Sloppy." Flora said as she took a sip of her water.

"Alright, Princess." David responded as she took a sip of her iced tea. They both set down their drinks and started to laugh. Soon Layla came over with the boy that asked her to dance about two hours ago.

"Hey, guys!" Layla yelled as she clung on to the boy's arm.

"Hey, Layla!" Flora replied enthusiastically.

"This is Nabu, he moved here a few days ago." Layla said.

"Hi, Nabu." Flora and David said together.

"Hello. Nice to meet you um…" Nabu said but stopped realizing that he did not know what the two's names were.

"Oh, I'm Flora."

"I'm David."

"Alright, nice to meet you, Flora and David." Nabu said.

"Come on, time to meet other people." Layla said as she dragged Nabu.

"Okay, see you two around." Nabu said.

"Bye." David and Flora said together.

The two finished their drinks and started to talk.

"So what happened between you and your boyfriend?" David asked. Flora looked down and sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No no, might as well. He left me." Flora said. "Literally."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't let him say anything and I went to his dorm room and he was gone. Not even his roommates and friends know where he went either. It has been a week. We were more than a couple we were best friends and he taught me look at the world in a new light. I wish that he was still here. God knows where he is now." Flora explained while David listened intently.

"I'm sorry, Flora. I really am." David said. He reached for Flora's shoulder and gave it a comforting rub. "Like I said, I will always be here for you, even if all we are is friends."

"Thanks, David." Flora looked up and she had been crying. David reached over to the napkin on the napkin holder on the bar counter.

"Now dry your eyes and lets see that beautiful smile." David said and Flora wiped her eyes and smiled to David. "That's my Princess." David said.

"Thank you." Flora said as she hugged David.

"No problem. Now let's dance, I'm feeling the energy comin' back." David smiled which made Flora laugh and she grabbed David's hands and they headed back to the dance floor.

**WITH HELIA**

The whistle blew as Helia lied on his cot looking at the canvas for a tent. His roommate sat on his cot from lying there before the whistle blew. "Ugh, assembly." Helia's tent mate grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his helmet and the rest of his gear and went out of the tent. Helia stood up and grabbed his things and pulled the picture of Flora out of his pocket and looked at it. He then gingerly placed it back within his pocket and walked out of the tent and the sun shone on his dirtied face. He went to the center of the trenches where there was a large open space and he stood next to his tent mate and the rest of his troop. The whistle blew again and the men looked with attention to the man that stood in front of them.

"Alright men, yesterday was a victory for the nation of Nox and the rest of the world. I am proud and think that every one of you deserves something so here is what I have planned. Everyone will have a week off and go see their loved ones." The commanding officer said. The men started to whisper and talk with excitement. "Now wait," the officer continued, "Not everyone at once will be able to will stagger you men because we still have a war to fight. Starting next week men with their first names starting with A-D will go home, then E-H, I-L, M-P, Q-T, U-V, and then W-Z. Sorry, Zach." The troops laughed at the commanding officer's comment to the young soldier. "Alright, get back to your tents, you filthy magets." The troops were dismissed and all went back to their tents with joy.

"You here that, Helia, I get to leave soon and see my family." Helia's tent mate said as they were back in their tent.

"Yeah, Liam. Real soon." Helia said.

"Well, until then, pray for the best. I'm going to get some rest and sleep." Liam said as he took off his helmet and gear and lied down on his cot and pulled up the covers over his body and head. Helia then lied on his cot on his side with him facing opposite Liam. He then pulled out his picture of Flora.

"Soon, Flora." Helia whispered to the picture and put it away and went to sleep.


	26. Surprise

A week had passed and Flora grew increasingly closer to David.

"David, stop!" Flora playfully shouted as David chased her around with messy hands as they were baking a cake for Tecna's birthday. "What are you four!"

"Give me a hug." David said as continued to chase her around the kitchen. He then grabbed Flora's arm and wiped the batter all over her face.

"Wow, you are awful." Flora said as David smeared the chocolate batter on her face.

"You look so much better. Good enough to eat." David said as he licked Flora's face. Flora blushed at David's action and David just laughed.

"You are so gross." Flora said quietly.

"What? I'm just so sexy? Is that what I heard?" David said while leaning in to Flora. Flora couldn't help but chuckle. "That's my Flora. Now give me a hug." David said holding his arms out.

"Ew, no." Flora said.

"You are already messy."

"So?"

"Alright." David said as he turned back around and right as Flora let her guard down, David spun around and gave her a hug. "Gotcha!"

Layla walked into the kitchen and saw that Flora was squirming in Flora's arms.

"Do I really want to know?" Layla asked as she stopped and leant against the door frame.

"Just David being a pooper." Flora stated as David let go of her.

"Well, you look awful." Layla said as she moved towards the refrigerator. Layla grabbed a water bottle as David and Flora stood there and looked at Layla. Layla was about to walk out of the kitchen until she stopped herself. "You better save some of that batter for the cake. You have three hours before Timmy gets here with Tecna." Layla said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Layla is right; we should get going on this cake. Now hand me the pan." Flora directed and they got to work.

"Helia! Citizen of Nox! Tag Number 24601! Troop 12!" the officer shouted and Helia grabbed his things and got in line with the other returning soldiers.

"Bye, Liam. See you in two weeks." Helia said to his tent mate.

"See ya. Have fun!" Liam said as he waved good bye to Helia. Helia boarded the armored bus and he took out the picture of Flora and sighed.

"See you soon, Flora." Helia whispered before putting it back in his back pants pocket before sitting down in his seat. The bus started with a roar and they were off to the airport to head home.

"David, I am going to go wash up now. Don't eat the cake. You might as well wash up too." Flora said as she wiped her brow and took off her apron.

"Alright, do you think that Layla will mind if I use her shower?" David asked.

"I don't know? Ask Layla. Hurry though because we only have an hour." Flora said hurriedly. She then walked out of the kitchen followed by David and they went separate ways.

Flora went into her room and grabbed a t-shirt and pajama shorts. She then went into the shower.

Ten minutes later, Flora walked out and dried of and put on her t-shirt and shorts. She then wrapped the towel around her hair and walked out to the common room. David walked out shirtless and wearing black pants and drying his hair.

"Oh, uh," Flora was lost for words. She went up to David and cleared her throat. "David, you need to work out more." Flora chuckled and walked past him to sit down. He followed her and sat down next to her. Flora then bore her head into his bare and muscular chest and closed her eyes. David put his arms around her.

"Flora, you know I still like you right?" David said. Flora then got up and stared at him.

"I, uh, have to go change now." Flora said as she got up.

"Yeah, good idea." David said and they got up to change.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the plane will be landing in Magix in an hour. Please be prepared for turbulence as we are preparing to land and please fasten your seatbelt. Thank you." The stewardess signed off the P.A. and Helia looked out the window. He was looking forward to this day, even if it was only a month since he had last seen Flora, he couldn't wait. He started to put his seatbelt on and put his headphones back on. He listened to the soothing music as he started to doze off for a quick nap before surprising Flora at Alfea, plus it was Tecna's birthday and he thought that it could be a nice surprise for Flora.

Flora walked out of her room to find David wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. Flora wore a white lace, skin tight dress that stopped mid-thigh. She also wore her hair with two braids that swooped down her face and came together with her hair and formed a tight bun.

"You look lovely, Flora." David said as he grabbed Flora's hand and gave it a soft and lingering kiss.

"Thank you, David, you don't look too bad yourself." Flora blushed.

"Alright, everyone Timmy just called and said that he and Tecna were on their way here, so turn off the lights and hide!" Stella yelled as she barged through the common room door dragging Brandon along by the wrist. David grabbed Flora by the waist and hid behind the small couch. The group heard steps in the hallway and started to giggle until there was a shush in the room to quiet down the noise. They heard the lock unlock and the door knob turn. The door was opened and then the light turned on and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled and Tecna jumped into Timmy's arms. The room burst into applause and cheers, except for Flora who stopped and stared at the doorway. David had notice Flora's sudden stop and Flora grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" David asked looking at Flora.

"Helia." Flora said. David looked at the doorway and saw Helia standing there standing straight and sternly in his military uniform with his new hair cut (season 4) and David pulled in Flora to his chest. David glared at Helia and the rest of the group notice that there was something up so they looked at the doorway and everything stopped.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So I am deciding to end the story here and start a new story because the amount of chapters that this story has is verging on ridiculous. Don't worry the story will continue but there will be drama in the love triangle of Flora, Helia and David. Just you wait. MWUHAHA!**


End file.
